


Público

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: AU, Celos, Comico, Enfados, Enredos, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantico, dulce, propuesta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Por un error por parte de el novato de la Liga la relación entre los héroes Batman y Superman se hace de conocimiento público. Sutiles cambios irán apareciendo en su relación a medida que Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent se adaptan al hecho de que, oficialmente, son pareja.  ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a todos los problemas que vienen con una relación marital, en el largo tramo que les queda antes de llegar oficialmente al altar?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 1.  Error de novato**

 

 

 

 

Bruce suspira mientras se toca el tabique de la nariz en un intento por relajarse. La foto que brilla en la gran pantalla le provoca un dolor de cabeza inigualable.

A su lado, Alfred y Dick intercambian una mirada, el menor no se atreve a soltar la risa que desea salir de su boca. Es, en cambio, el siempre leal mayordomo quien rompe el silencio.

—De haber apostado, habría perdido una impensable cantidad de dinero, joven Grayson...

Entonces el héroe más joven se ríe con ganas. Oh demonios. Sabe que le costará caro, pero Alfred ha dicho algo cierto.

Dick realmente pensó que por ser Batman podrían ocultarlo... No conto con el super ingenio del último hijo de Krypton.

—Fuera—es lo único que ruge Bruce, y el menor sale antes de que termine de decirlo. Alfred recoge la taza de café frente al dueño de la mansión con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro.

—Amo Bruce—se despide, y el nombrado escucha la burla en cada letra.

Bruce presiona un botón mientras lo escucha alejarse. Se quita la máscara mientras ahoga un imperio.

En cuestión de minutos escucha el conocido sonido del aire siendo cortado y un característico tono de una capa ondeando.

No ha quitado la imagen de la computadora, por lo que cualquier cosa que el otro intentará decir muere en su boca.

La escucha balbucear unos segundos.

—Clark...

El tono claro de advertencia le pone la piel de gallina al hombre de acero, quien intenta recordar exactamente cuando hubiese sido captada aquella foto que, sutilmente, el otro le ha mostrado.

Tienen suerte, en realidad. El ángulo es bueno, pero no lo suficiente para reconocer a Bruce.

El gran pero no es la foto en sí, sospecha Sups. El gran detalle...

—Fue un descuido—se atreve a decir

—Es evidente que ha sido TU descuido—señala Batman con voz cansada.

No siquiera quiere tener esa discusión de nuevo.

En la foto está demasiado claro. Superman ha olvidado que Batman sigue teniendo una identidad secreta.

La falta de enfoque le hace sospechar que quizá fuese una ráfaga o alguien tuvo el suficiente respeto (o miedo) para no exponer a Batman.

El recién llegado intenta hacer memoria. Recuerda vagamente que aquello fue durante una misión de la Liga. La mayoría fue reclutado para aquel viaje debido a petición de Batman, quien sospechaba de alguna emboscada y preferia llevarlos desde el comienzo a llamarlos sin recibir respuesta en el momento menos indicado.

Lección que había aprendido con su novio, además. Luego de situaciones no muy favorables donde llamar a Superman por ayuda parecía ser la mejor opción (sobra decir que el mencionado llegaba demasiado tarde, cuestión de minutos en los que Batman se las arreglaba para sobrevivir un día mas)

Clark se encuentra a si mismo yendose por las ramas bajo la mirada atenta del otro. Se encoge ligeramente.

De acuerdo, cuando se lo proponía, Bruce daba demasiado miedo. Incluso a él.

¿O debería decir, especialmente a él? 

El millonario rueda los ojos hasta que regresa a la computadora. No pasa mucho hasta que da con la fuente de la foto que ya ha comenzado a inundar Internet.

 _"Iris West"_ lee el murciélago con cierto enfado.

En cuestión de minutos ya están en camino a la ciudad del velocista escarlata, donde, aparentemente, se localiza la reportera.

Un deja vù le hace suspirar.

—Cuando por fin me había librado de Lane—escucha Clark, y sonríe con cierta pena.

Vale, su compañera no se las había puesto fácil a la hora de esconder lo que tenían.

Finalmente el ingenio de Bruce terminó con la idea de la chica quien, pensando que era entonces sólo su descarriada imaginación, salió a viajar por el país una temporada

En cuando Lois se enterara de que habia estado en lo cierto, y, peor aún, habia perdido la exclusiva, arderia Troya.

Y, probablemente, Gotham.

El caballero de la noche parte a Central City esa misma noche. Clark se ofrece a llevarlo pero el otro niega mientras suben las escaleras de la cueva hasta la mansión.

Le ve armar una pequeña maleta de mala gama y murmurando cosas que no llega a comprender. Toman el primer tren hacia la ciudad luego de que Clark se cambiase a su ropa civil (suerte que tenía una que otra prenda en casa de Bruce)

Durante el trayecto múltiples mensajes llegan al teléfono del vigilante de Gotham por parte de la Liga. Algunos de preocupación, uno que otro de burla. Bruce mira con el caño fruncido su teléfono por unos minutos antes de mirar al otro con enfado mal disimulado.

El hombre de acero le sonríe apenado.

Aunque Clark trata de descifrar lo que Bruce planes no está del todo seguro de nada.

Cuando llegan a la ciudad Bruce ha hecho una llamada, Clark reconoce la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Te veremos en la azotea de CC Jitters—es lo único que Batman dice

—Voy para allá—le responden.

En cuanto su pareja cuelga Clark le mira con intriga, han comenzado a caminar al lugar citado. El moreno no dice nada al respecto. Antes de que Sups pueda decir algo Bruce ya se ha ayudado de su gancho para escalar hasta la azotea.

El héroe de Central ya se encuentra ahí. 

Superman no deja pasar el nerviosismo del menor, por lo que asume que su novio ya tiene una idea de que es lo que ha pasado.

—Bruce yo...—trata de explicar el chico

—Tomaste la foto que West publicó—le corta Wayne con voz ruda.

Clark abre los ojos con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Qué?—alcanza a decir,incrédulo. 

—La escena. El sitio... No hay reportero alguno durante las misiones de la Liga. Yo mismo me he encargado de eso... La única persona lo suficientemente torpe como para tomar una fotografía así, sabiendo lo que podría causar... —murmura Bruce molesto.

El menor balbucea sin poder formar palabra.

—¿Qué esperaban ganar tu y West con esto?

—¡Estas equivocado!—logra decir Barry finalmente, quitándose la máscara del traje, dejando que el murciélago le mire atento— Sí. Yo tomé esa fotografía. Fue una estupidez, lo sé pero no pude evitarlo. ¡Fue la primera misión a la que asisti en equipo! Me emocioné, ¿si? Fue un error lo supe en el momento en que la tome.

—¿Por que la guardaste entonces? ¿Cómo llego a manos de Iris?—cuestionó ahora Clark, con un tono menos fuerte.

Era un novato, después de todo. Barry había sido reclutado hacia algunas semanas apenas. Era normal que a pusiera nervioso frente a ellos.

Para Clark era normal notar como el chico temblaba como gelatina cada que él o Bruce andaban cerca.

—Sólo... quería un recuerdo... 

Bruce resopla.

—Pero me asegure que tu rostro no fuera reconocido—agrega al notar el desagrado de Bats.

—¿Cómo consiguió Iris la foto?—repite el hombre, ya más calmado.

—Es como una hermana. Usualmente tomó un café con ella los fines de semana... Habré dejado el móvil en la mesa al ordenar, no lo sé... Me enteré de que la tomó cuando ya era tarde—se excusa apenado.

El par se mira entre ellos antes de mirar de nuevo al menor. La expresión de Bruce se suaviza considerablemente. Clark sonríe un poco mientras ríe por lo bajo.

—Eventualmente tenía que pasar—le recuerda.

—Se supone que no debia pasar...—responde Bruce, luego mira a Barry— De acuerdo, chico. Te perdonare por única ocasión... Tengo problemas más urgentes ahora mismo... Tenemos poco tiempo para limpiar este desastre—dice para el otro, quien asiente.

—Ya aclarado todo esto, creo que es mejor irnos. Haz sido de gran ayuda, Barry—agradece Kent

Barry sonríe de un modo que para el murciélago resulta un tanto tenebroso. Niega con la cabeza mientras toma del brazo a su novio.

—Si. Señor. Siempre a su servicio—dice emocionado el chico, sacándole una sonrisa al héroe de Metrópolis. 

Bruce resopla para sus adentros mientras jala al hombre, Clark le sigue el paso de inmediato. Barry les ve alejarse con la emoción aun latente.

Dios. Superman era definitivamente lo mejor del mundo.

Cuando regresan a Gotham Bruce parece de aun más mal humor que antes, y Clark sonríe adivinando por donde van los pensamientos del otro.

— Lo sé—dice en voz alta, mientras caminan a la cueva.

Bruce no responde.

—Sé lo que provoco en él... Pero no me interesa él... Me interesas solamente tu—murmura mientras pasa los brazos alrededor del caballero de la noche

—Clark...

—¿Si?

—Tendremos que inventar algo bueno si queremos que esto siga en secreto...

—¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres? 

—Acordamos que lo sería desde que comenzamos esto... 

—Ha pasado un tiempo ya. Es válido que cambies de opinion—murmura besando el cuello del otro

—Te quiero solamente para mi—dice entonces Bruce, dejandose hacer

—También te amo, Bruce...—responde divertido.

Se besan un largo rato. Disfrutando sólo de la sensación de estar así juntos. Bruce ya está pensando en una solución para el caos que les espera.

Quizá vaya siendo hora de que todos sepan a quien pertenece realmente Superman.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 2. De conocimiento general**

 

 

Largo silencio se instala en la habitación en cuanto el héroe de Metrópolis se presenta ante la prensa. Lois Lane le mira atenta, mientras juga con el lapiz entre sus dedos. Sus tacones suenan contra el piso ante sus pasos llenos de inconformidad. Kal—El prefiere ignorar aquellos ojos que le taladran con enfado mientras el tiempo parece regresar a la normalidad. El sonido de las cámaras lo regresa a la realidad. Saluda lo más respetuoso que puede y toma asiento en el lugar asignado.

Suspira para sus adentros mientras escucha el sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando levemente contra el suelo.

Han acordado reunirse ahí. En las afueras de Gotham City, bajo una carpa simple. Han citado a fotógrafos, civiles y, por supuesto, diversos periodistas.

Entre estos, Lois Lane.

—Superman...—gritan algunos tratando de llamar su atención, pero los ojos del hombre de acero se centran entonces en su compañera de trabajo, quien tiene alzada la mano.

—Señorita Lane...—dice, dándole la palabra.

—Superman... Según nuestros informes nos han citado a todos aquí para una reunión contigo y el caballero de Gotham por una razón que ya todos conocemos... ¿Es correcto?—cuestiona con lentitud

Clark asiente.

—Es correcto—acepta, mientras un silencio vuelve a formarse.

—Siendo así, ¿dónde está Batman?

El pelinegro está por responder cuando escuchan el sonido de algo cayendo. Todos se giran a mirar entonces el exterior de la carpa.

Batman está allí ya, y Clark reconoce en sus ojos la burla. Sonrie por lo bajo.

—Aquí estoy—dice con un tono robótico

En su cabeza Clark comprende la elección de aquel traje, pues este es el que más esconde su verdadera voz. Lo lamenta un poco, en realidad, pero lo entiende.

Batman camina entre los invitados y toma asiento a un lado de Superman, gesticula una frase en kriptoniano.

_"Creí que te habías arrepentido"_

Batman lee sus labios y responde en el mismo idioma en voz muy baja.

—Nunca.

.

.

.

La situación no podría ser más vergonzosa para el hombre de acero, quien no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que Bruce ha aceptado aquello.

Él, quien se consideraba preparado para aquello, no puede evitar quedarse mudo ante ciertas preguntas que son demasiado íntimas

Bruce, como es usual, permanece inmutable ante la mayoría, pero Clark nota el aumento en su ritmo cardiaco al ir llegando al punto que los tiene a todos ahí.

Lois Lane le mira tan perversamente que Superman teme. Ella quiere venganza, lo sabe, aquella nota debería ser su exclusiva.

Ella siempre conseguía sus exclusivas.

Y él honestamente pensó en que sería más fácil, pero Bruce pensó antes en lo problemático que aquello resultaría. El caballero de la noche concediendo una entrevista exclusiva... Aquel anuncio público pegaba muchísimo mejor con su forma de ser

_—¿Eso quiere decir que su relación va más allá de los trajes?_

La pregunta le descoloca por unos segundos. No lo ha visto venir en absoluto.

_—¿Conocen sus respectivas identidades?_

Mira a Bruce, y este tiene esa expresion tan similar a Lois que Clark solo puede suspirar para sus adentros.

Está solo en eso.

Mira a su pareja y se arma de valor antes de responder.

—Él siempre supo quien era yo realmente... es increíble pero, con todo y mi visión de rayos x nunca me atreví a mirar bajo la máscara... Él, en cambio, no tuvo problema en investigarme hasta encontrarlo... 

Más murmullos se escuchan y se aclara la garganta hasta que puede continuar.

—Fue una época difícil para ambos... Nuestras formas de buscar justicia son muy distintas...

Lois le observa como queriendo exponerle y es entonces cuando agrega.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Sí. Independientemente de los trajes, esto es algo serio. Y si. Eventualmente conocí su verdadera identidad. 

Entonces todos miran al murciélago, quien se ha quedado observando al otro. Este solo se gira para responder.

—Independientemente de nuestras identidades, decidimos tomar totalmente en serio esto. De otro modo no nos habriamos molestado en reunirlos aquí... Conozco su identidad secreta desde mucho antes que él se atreviera siquiera a contactarme. Como muchos ya saben hemos formado la Liga de la Justicia. Más bien, el Boy Scout se encargó personalmente de ello... Fue en ese entonces que llegó a mí, y decidí investigarlo.

Murmullos generalizados y una mirada suspicaz en su persona le hizo tomar la pregunta de otro reportero.

—¿Qué piensa la Liga sobre su relación?

Superman mira a su novio con curiosidad, parece repentinamente emocionado por hablar al respecto. En segundos entiende las intenciones del otro por lo que se adelanta

—Todos parecen estar bien con ello. No hay rastros de homofobia entre los héroes, si es a eso a donde quieres llegar. Y creo que eso sería todo—corta, antes de que el mismo reportero continúe.

Escucha quejas generalizadas pero ignora estas olímpicamente.

—Bat y yo tenemos otras responsabilidades que atender, solo preferimos anunciar esto por mera formalidad, no queriamos lidiar con rumores incomodos luego de casarnos...

Y ahi es donde la ha cagado. Todos quedan callados y es cuando Batman habla.

—No recuerdo en qué momento decidimos llegar hasta el altar... 

Una risita se le escapa a alguno, pero Kent decide ignorarlo. Su vergüenza es demasiada en ese instante.

—Pero no seríamos los primeros ni los últimos en casarse siendo ambos hérores..

—¿Planean casarse? —pregunta uno a gritos, con emoción en la voz

—Eventualmente llegaremos a ese punto—responde Batman— Eso será todo. Gracias por asistir.

Y saliendo tan imponente como llegó, Bruce abandonó el sitio sin decir ni una palabra más. Clark tardó segundos en reaccionar.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Con su permiso. Tengo una propuesta de matrimonio que planear... Hasta luego—se despidió, elevándose en el aire mientras hablaba.

Salió disparado siguiendo el rastro de su casi prometido. Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3. Luego del caos**

 

 

Wayne lee el periódico como cada mañana. Un hombre con la mayor tecnología continuaba leyendo el periódico matutino.

Hábitos eran hábitos.

Alfred sirve el desayuno mientras Bruce termina su café y entonces llega a la tan espectacular página central. Frunce el ceño tanto que Alfred teme que esté sufriendo alguna clase de embolia.

—Amo Bruce—llama, con cierta preocupación.

—Voy a matarlo...

El moreno se ha levantado sin probar bocado, haciendo que el mayor suelte un suspiro rendido. Niega un poco mientras coloca la tapa sobre los alimentos para luego ir en busca del menor de los habitantes de la casa.

A Bruce no le haría gracia saber que es su hijo quien comerá sus panqueques, debe admitir, pero es su culpa.

A Richard tampoco parece importarle demasiado, puesto que es una buena oportunidad de comer los deliciosos panqueques de Alfred.

Clark está terminando de desayunar cuando escucha el inconfundible sonido de la alarma. No duda ni un segundo en dejar lo que hace de lado antes de salir volando, literalmente, del departamento con dirección a Gotham.

Desde la bati-cueva, Bruce observa las noticias matutinas con una taza de café negro en la mano. Gruñe algo incomprensible mientras teclea algo, tratando de ignorar el pitido de la alarma para que, segundos después, Superman entre al sitio visiblemente a la defensiva.

Wayne le da el tiempo necesario para notar que, en realidad, todo está perfectamente en orden. Nota la mirada taladrando en su nunca, solo le ignora mientras toma un sorbo de café.

— ¿Bruce?—llama, como pidiendo una explicación al llamado.

Mira la pantalla, y casi siente que palidece. Vale, ha captado el mensaje claramente.

—Puedo explicarlo—dice Clark finalmente, luego de un rato en silencio, el otro niega.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo por mí mismo… Pero, ¿era realmente necesario, Kal-El?

Superman muerde su labio inferior, mira a otra dirección y finalmente suspira.

—Lois no quería dejarme tranquilo—trata de excusarse.

Y es verdad.

Desde la publicación sobre su relación la periodista no había dejado de cuestionar al hombre sobre la identidad del murciélago.

_“—No soy el amor de tu vida, me ha quedado perfectamente claro, pero sigo siendo tu amiga, ¿cierto? ¡Solo dime su nombre!”_

Clark siente escalofríos solo de recordar el momento en que, como Superman, se atrevió a negarle la exclusiva a la pelirroja.

—No puedes vivir cumpliendo cada capricho de Lane—suelta Bruce, dándole la espalda.

—No tenía otra opción…

—Pudiste hablar conmigo antes.

Entonces algo hace clic en Sups, y mira a su novio como si fuese, en realidad, la primera vez que puede verlo.

—Oh por Krypton… Estás celoso.

Bruce le mira con mala cara.

— ¡Eso es! ¿Cierto? El por qué estás tan molesto…

La revelación ha causado tanto impacto en el hombre de acero que siente su pulso acelerarse, deja de oír por algo más por unos segundos mientras corta la distancia hasta quedar cara a cara con el otro. Levitando unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

Batman rueda los ojos.

La risa del otro realmente le gusta, no cree poder seguir molesto por más tiempo. Pero, por supuesto, tiene un orgullo que mantener.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso—responde, seguro.

Incluso él se sorprende se su voz entonces, y alza una ceja para sí mientras Clark le mira sin creer ni una palabra.

Se levanta, alejando al otro mientras lo hace.

—Estás mintiendo

— ¿Lo estoy?

Sabe que su cuerpo está de su lado. Confía en su temple. Incluso cuando su cerebro le asegura que está temblando sabe que, definitivamente, la máscara sigue ahí.

Y Clark lo sabe también.

Una mirada basta para corroborarlo.

—Solo deberías admitirlo, ¿sabes?—comenta, colocándose a un lado de él mientras sube las escaleras que lo regresará a la Mansión—Odias cuando paso tiempo con otras personas…

—Eres un maldito reportero, Clark, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo…

—No hablaba de mí siendo reportero.

Bruce detiene sus pasos, sintiéndose descubierto.

A su lado, Superman continúa levitando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Corta la distancia hasta dejar un beso en sus labios.

—Está bien. Yo también te amo.

El ver como aquel hombre se ha sonrojado lo vale. Incluido el golpe que le ha dado, desestabilizándolo y mandándolo a caer directo al suelo. A Clark no le importa demasiado, esa sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Bruce…

— ¿Has desayunado?—cuestiona desde arriba el moreno, Clark niega mientras se levanta—Bien… Le diré a Alfred que agregue otro plato… Ve a cambiarte.

Superman no tarda en obedecer, pero, solo por gusto, mira en dirección al comedor mientras cambia su ropa. La visión de rayos X le muestra una imagen que queda grabada como bello recuerdo.

¿Cuántas veces tiene uno la oportunidad de ver a Bruce Wayne haciendo semejante berrinche?

— ¡Pero eran mis panqueques!—escucha vociferar, y ríe para sí mismo cuando distingue la voz de Alfred.

—El joven Richard tenía hambre, y ha sido usted quien ha ordenado que nunca se desperdicie el alimento…

En dirección opuesta, distingue la silueta de Dick tomando el primer vehículo que puede para dejar la mansión, al menos hasta la cena, presiente.

Comer los panqueques que Alfred ha preparado para el señor de la casa es un pecado que todos han cometido, por lo que saben ya el protocolo a seguir.

—Corre mientras puedas—murmura para sí Clark, dejando el traje en el armario.

Sospecha que serán horas apenas, pero planea disfrutar de la compañía de Bruce Wayne.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4. Preocupaciones**

 

 

El teléfono suena.

Alza una ceja.

Es demasiado tarde como para que sea una mera cortesía, o consulta meramente pública.

Nadie está buscando a Bruce Wayne a esas horas... No... Batman, por otro lado.

—Será mejor que sea rápido—dice en cuanto acepta el llamado, han utilizado la línea directa de la Liga.

Escucha algo parecido a un gruñido.

—Agradable como siempre, Batman.

Incluso cuando dudan que alguien sea realmente capaz de infiltrarse en sus redes, todos los integrantes tienen prohibido decirse por sus nombres en esa línea de llamadas.

El moreno rueda los ojos, y el otro parece adivinarlo incluso sin verle.

—Necesito hablar contigo personalmente. Pero no he encontrado oportunidad de comunicarme en horas más decentes...

—¿Estás llamando para hacer una cita? —-suelta, y aunque su voz es firme se distingue la burla.

—Con tu historial, mejor preguntar si estás disponible o no. Debes saber por Nightwing que he ido ya a buscarte…

El murciélago puede recordar vagamente aquello. Asiente para sí mismo, eso habrá sido la semana pasada, durante los días en que su presencia fue solicitada lejos de la ciudad.

—Muy bien, Green Arrow. Fin de semana. Estaré esperando lo que tengas que decir.

Escucha algo parecido a una risa que se mezcla con un bufido.

—Allí estaré.

La comunicación se corta entonces y Bruce deja de lado el teléfono mientras pasa una mano por su rostro. No está de muy buen humor recientemente. Luego del incidente con West y la secuela protagonizada por Lane no había tenido un verdadero momento de descanso.

Aunque, verdaderamente, ese era el último de sus problemas en ese momento. Otro tipo de preocupaciones ocupaban la mente del guardián de Gótica en los días recientes.

Observa su mano izquierda con una atención tan similar a la que entrega al perderse entre un caso criminal que resulta de su particular interés. Casi puede comparar esto con ello. La sensación desagradable de no saber cómo actuar es un factor común, después de todo.

El tiempo parece irse volando y pronto se encuentra a sí mismo regresando los pasos hasta su habitación, de donde salió horas antes con la excusa de que tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado.

Clark no creyó en ello ni un solo segundo, y él tampoco.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue lo que despertó al héroe de Metrópolis que, minutos antes, se encontraba descansando en la gran cama del otro. Bruce cerró tras él y caminó con serenidad hasta la cama, desde donde era observado.

Se colocó tras las sábanas y buscó el contacto del cuerpo ajeno, que pronto le recibió gustoso entre sus brazos. Clark besó su cabeza cuando notó la rigidez en su cuerpo.

Está inusualmente callado, en opinión del hombre de acero.

Y no está seguro de que deba preguntar al respecto.

Se arma de valor tras algunos segundos en los cuales esperó a que el otro durmiera sin éxito. Está hundido en sus pensamientos, y lo que sea en lo que esté pensando, está interfiriendo con sus horas de descanso.

—Bruce…—le llama, pasados unos minutos.

Le está escuchando. Su cuerpo ha cambiado su postura de una manera imperceptible al ojo humano, pero bastante evidente para el kryptoniano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiona con simpleza.

El murciélago guarda silencio, meditando seriamente sobre si debería expresa sus recientes preocupaciones o no. No considera aquello un asunto de vida o muerte, quizá mínimamente…

Observa de nuevo su mano, y siente como los brazos que lo envuelven le aprietan un poco más fuerte.

—¿Estás teniendo dudas? —murmura Kent herido.

El sencillo anillo de plata que adorna su dedo anular se siente pesado de pronto.

Niega.

—Estoy seguro de esto… Completamente. De otra manera jamás habría aceptado—responde con seriedad, pero la sinceridad es evidente.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

—No tiene importancia, Clark.

Se aleja de los brazos de su prometido. Traga grueso. La palabra le suena tan pesada. Siente que una responsabilidad grande está sobre sus hombros en esos momentos, y, aunque puede admitir solo para sí esto, está seguro de que ama por completo al hombre con el que comparte el lecho.

Escucha que el otro suspira.

—Es lo suficientemente importante como para quitarte el sueño. Y lo suficientemente importante como para que prefieras alejarme de ti…

Bruce se levanta de la cama, y Clark hace lo mismo.

—Cariño, puedes confiar en mí.

Bruce Wayne no es un padre ejemplar. De ninguna manera. Su punto de referencia es mínimo en cuanto a su progenitor y el mejor ejemplo de lo que debe hacer es Alfred mismo. Su estilo de vida es, de lejos, menos que adecuado para educar a un menor. Sin embargo, y aun cuando nunca lo hubiese planeado, es padre.

—Bruce…

No uno modelo, definitivamente. Comete muchos errores, y quizá exige demasiado de sus pupilos, pero, indudablemente, siempre intenta mejorar en ello.

—Sé que Damián está ocultándome algo—confiesa finalmente, dándole la espalda— Hasta ahora no se ha metido en problemas, pero…

 —Temes que ocurra lo que pasó con Jason.

Bruce Wayne piensa que es un horrible padre, sin darse cuenta de que posee la mayor virtud que un hijo puede desear de su progenitor.

Ama con locura a su familia.

Wayne no puede más que suspirar, dándole la razón al otro. Siente los brazos de Clark envolverle nuevamente, y se permite mostrarse de la manera en que se siente en ese momento, herido.

 Clark lo besa, y se permite decirle aquello que pasa por su mente.

—Digas lo que digas, yo pienso que eres un excelente padre.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 5. Cómo comenzó**

 

 

 

Damián miró al mayor con la sensación de superioridad exudando por cada poro. Al menos en ello, era superior. Demostrar quién era mejor era su pasatiempo favorito, especialmente desde que se dio cuenta de la clase de sentimientos que el otro despertaba en su joven cuerpo. Su educación le impedía actuar cual crío común, sonrojándose, apenándose, negándose de modo exagerado ante lo evidente, ocultando sus sentimientos… No. Él no era ese tipo de chico.

Su madre siempre dijo que lo que fuera que quisiera, debía considerarlo suyo. Su abuelo iba más lejos, recordándole siempre que no existía cosa en el mundo que no le perteneciera ya… Y su padre… Bueno, él no hondaba demasiado en ese tipo de detalles. Si el dinero podía comprarlo —y se portaba lo suficientemente bien para ganarlo— no había cosa que pudiera negarle.

Le tomó tiempo adaptarse a ese esquema. Wayne no quería volverlo un niño mimado, alegando que él, a su edad, fue mil veces peor al demandar cosas. Alfred siempre le tranquilizaba, recordándole que no solía ser tan malo como pensaba. Luego Clark Kent se metió en la ecuación, y comentó que de donde él venía todo se ganaba. Esa fue la única vez en la que Damián tuvo un problema con el boy scout, pero eso era entrar en otra historia totalmente distinta.

El resumen era sencillo; Damián tenía lo que quería. Fin de la historia.

Y, hoy en día, su mente dejó de exigirle cosas, ahora era su corazón quien exigía. Una persona. No cualquier persona. Un hombre; y no un simple chico del instituto. Damián Wayne quería Richard Grayson. Y —como hemos comentado ya— el no ser un sencillo adolescente le impidió seguir los pasos “ _reglamentarios_ ” en su repentino enamoramiento (como Dick gustaba llamarlo). Él no dudó. Ni siquiera pestañeó en ese momento. La revelación había golpeado tan fuerte en su mente que, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, soltó la bomba sin contemplaciones.

—Grayson. Me gustas.

El que su hermano adoptivo soltara la risotada más fuerte que le había oído nunca, como es de esperar, no le gustó.

—Oh, es la primera vez que dices algo bueno de mí… También me gustas… Un poco. Tienes una sed de sangre que no considero sana, pero dejando eso de lado tienes habilidades que yo no había dominado a tu edad… Cuando…

—No. Grayson. No ese tipo de gustar—replicó, y casi con deseos de palmearse la frente.

¿Habría algún día en que Dick fuese el adulto en sus conversaciones?

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas—repitió, seguro, mientras miraba la ciudad que se alzaba delante de ambos.

Bruce —como no— había sido arrastrado hasta Metrópolis a atender un asunto serio (hasta donde sabían, ambos eran lo suficientemente sabios como para no cuestionarle nada al murciélago) y habían sido asignados para velar por la seguridad de la ciudad esa noche —o las las necesarias, si el moreno no regresaba, en realidad—.

—¿Gustar, gustar? —cuestionó inseguro el mayor, sintiendo que se había perdido la broma en algún punto de la conversación, porque era una broma, ¿no?

Su rostro comenzó a arder con violencia cuando Damián soltó un bufido.

—¿Qué otra clase de gustar va a ser? Me gustas—reafirmó, ahora con cierta molestia.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser él?

—Dami… Debes de estar confundido… Sé que me admiras y todo…

—No guardo ese tipo de sentimentalismos por ti, no sé por qué sigues ilusionándote por eso…

A Dick le costó no sentirse dolido.

—Damián, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Richard—le cortó, frívolo como él solo, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el otro finalmente.

¿Sería demasiado patético si admitiera que se sintió un poco intimidado?

Era un maldito niñato.

—Me gustas. ¿Es tan complicado de comprender? Lamento haberme demorado en entender mis sentimientos, solamente quería decírtelo, para evitar malos entendidos luego.

Balbuceó, tenía que admitirlo. Sonó como un estúpido.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Malos…? ¿Qué demonios?

Damián sonrió de ese modo enigmático que había heredado de su progenitor.

—Odio cuando Bárbara se te acerca más de la cuenta… O cuando finges que no tienes un flechazo por Pamela…

—¡No me siento atraído por Hiedra! —cortó, avergonzado.

—Ni siquiera dije que fuera ella—respondió entre divertido y enfurruñado el menor, continuó mientras el otro maldecía en voz baja— Eres mío, ¿entiendes? No tienes permiso de tontear con quien se te dé la gana…

Dick no pudo responder nada, porque los ojos de Wayne divisaron un malhechor a metros de distancia. Saltó sin pensarlo, utilizó el gancho y pronto estuvo a centímetros del idiota que se había atrevido a asaltar a una pobre mujer frente al hijo de Batman. Richard se quedó unos minutos más en el sitio, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Y eso fue solo el comienzo del caos que le quitaría el sueño en las noches siguientes.

La primera vez que se besaron, fue más porque Damián había picado su orgullo que porque fuera algo realmente planeado. Dick continuaba repitiendo que era demasiado joven para saber conceptos como _“Esto es mío”_ o “ _Me perteneces_ ”, y que, ciertamente, lo que pasaba era un sencillo enamoramiento pasajero.

Si hubiese cerrado la boca, quizá Damián no hubiese presumido sobre lo mucho que había madurado en otros ámbitos, o lo idiota que se estaba portando por no admitir algo tan evidente como que su declaración le había sobrepasado.

—El único crío aquí eres tú, negándote a lo evidente—soltó el de ojos verdes, con saña

—¿Y qué se supone que es lo evidente? —gruñó él, mientras continuaba tecleando furiosamente en el gran computador de la baticueva.

Nuevamente, Nightwing fue solicitado para sustituir al caballero de la noche, dado que éste a su vez fue reclutado por la Liga, una amenaza interdimensional sobre la cual —nuevamente, y en una costumbre que nació desde que Alfred les riñera diciendo que no se metieran en asuntos de mayores—no preguntó ni mencionó nada. Solamente llegó a cumplir con lo que el mayordomo había encargado (porque Bruce no le habría llamado personalmente, especialmente con Damián pululando por ahí, de nuevo, Dick no admitiría cuánto se había ofendido ante el hecho en particular). El menor de la familia había aprovechado para abordarle entonces, acabando con su paciencia luego de que patrullaran, y tras regresar a casa, donde él aprovechaba de investigar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

—Lo evidente es que sientes algo por mí, y no precisamente hermandad…

Se tensó imperceptiblemente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió, fingiendo que aquello no le interesaba en lo absoluto

—No te habías aparecido por la Mansión desde que hablamos…

—Eso no dice nada…

—Y estuviste rechazando todas mis llamadas.

—Estaba ocupado.

—Incluso cuando hice que Alfred te llamara.

Pillado. Había sido pillado.

Claro que le alegraba que el mayordomo quisiera saber de él, nunca podría darle un cortón al hombre que, junto con Bruce, dedicó parte de su vida a educarle, cuidarle… Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Dami estaba detrás de aquello también.

Estaba demasiado asustado de que pudiera decir algo demás.

“ _Tenía un flechazo por tu padre a tu edad, probablemente sientas lo mismo por mí”_ ¡No había forma en que admitiera aquello!

—Eso no dice nada—trató de convencerse

—¿Has notado que no lo has negado ni una sola vez? Porque eso sí que reafirma todo lo que estoy pensando…

Bufó, mientras le miraba con enfado.

—De acuerdo, ¿y cuál sería tu magnífico plan si te correspondiera? Eres un crío. Eres un hombre… Niño. Entiendes el punto… Y eres el hijo de mi mentor, del hombre que considero mi padre.

—¿Y me ves cómo hermano? No recuerdo que a Drake eso le resulte tan importante...

—¡Damián! —gritó, histérico.

¿Cómo lograba hacerlo? Dick estaba seguro de que su paciencia era superior a la de cualquiera de los que habían pisado la baticueva —¡y sí, estaba orgulloso de incluir a Superman! —. Quizá no fuese el más listo, ni tuviera las mismas habilidades, o una comprensión inigualable, pero vaya que tenía paciencia… Especialmente para no ser impulsivo —Bruce podía ser muy paciente, pero solo era para clavar un batarang por tu espalda, eso es lo que él pensaba—. Era un maldito santo, por amor a Dios… Y de buenas a primeras llegaba ese niño a perturbar su calma; todo campante, con extrema facilidad.

—Tengo 25, tú tienes ¿cuántos? ¿12?

Damián rueda los ojos.

—Tengo 15…

—¡¿Y lo dices como si fueran solamente dos años de diferencia?!

La sonrisa del menor le hace repasar su comentario, quiere estrellar su rostro contra el teclado con fuerza. Morir de un golpe en la cabeza, sí, eso sería fantástico ahora mismo.

—¿Entonces es la edad?

Desea llorar de impotencia, entonces nota que, efectivamente, está perdiendo esa conversación. ¡No puede permitirlo! Es un joven adulto. Es el primer Robin, y, más importante, ¡es el maldito adulto en ese momento!

—Por supuesto que tiene que ver con tu edad… ¿Notas la diferencia de estatura? ¿O de tamaño? Y no hablo precisamente de tu talla de zapatos…

Sonríe cuando lo ve avergonzarse.

—Eres un niño, Dami. No tienes la experiencia que necesito que tengas…

El menor frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué harías si la ganara?

—Estarías siéndome infiel en el proceso, y según tú, no podemos tontear con nadie más, ¿no?

Damián se ofende.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Llevas años entrenando para esto!

Le cuesta no reírse.

—No quisiera decir que tengo un largo historial… Pero si contara las personas con las que he estado…

La mirada del chico le hace callar. Quizá mantener a esas personas en anonimato les dé un día más de vida. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que uno que otro criminal sería mejor siendo cazado por el heredero de la Liga...

—No debe ser tan difícil entonces… Besar a alguien, meter mano… ¡Lo he hecho antes!

Grayson realmente quiere nombres. Y la seguridad de que no terminará en la cárcel.

—¡Ja! ¿Alguna chica y tu jugando a ser adultos? —se burla, aunque espera realmente que no responda, preferiría infinitamente que se ponga rojo de nuevo, y el tema quede olvidado (dentro de lo posible, porque está pensando en consultar hasta los Dioses para saber quién osó tocarlo)

—¡Ya te dije que no soy un niño! ¡Y no ha sido una chica!

Realmente Damián debería aprender a no decir mentiras.

—¿Cómo iba a aprender sobre esto si no practicaba antes con alguien como tú?

Se pone rojo de furia. Eso se estaba saliendo de sus manos. Sus emociones se estaban escapando de su control.

—Podrías besar a los chicos de tu escuela, y ninguno te enseñará a hacerlo correctamente.

—¿Qué sabes que hice o no? Tienen tanta experiencia como tú… Y no he dicho que tuvieran mi edad tampoco…

Si le preguntan el momento exacto en que se puso de pie, o cuándo ha sido el instante en que acorraló a Damián contra la superficie más próxima, realmente no habría respuesta. Pero el solo ver las reacciones que provoca en Grayson…Su rostro se ha puesto tan rojo como un tomate cuando Richard toma su rostro, pero no le toma importancia, no cuando siente su respiración tan cerca de sus labios. O la manera en que su rodilla se ha colado entre sus piernas, aprisionándolo, tocando lugares donde nunca antes ha sido tocado, por mucho que intentara engañarlo.

—Estás mintiendo…—afirma, queriendo convencerse más a sí mismo

—¿Lo hago? —replica, seguro, aunque por dentro esté temblando.

Sí, Damián debería dejar de mentir.

El beso llega sin más. Los labios expertos del mayor consiguen internarse en su cavidad, robándole el aliento. Dominando, conquistando sin problema alguno el terreno virginal. Nada antes ha alcanzado sus labios, y saber que aquello podía sentirse tan bien como para que no le interese el respirar es arrasador. La presión entre sus piernas aumenta, y cuando están flaquean, luego de que un gemido se escapara, Dick sabe que es suficiente.

Si no fuera porque tiene la barra tras él, probablemente Wayne habría terminado en el suelo, demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar mejor.

—Eres demasiado joven aún… No necesito un amante que se correrá incluso antes de la primera sesión… —dice, burlón, avergonzándolo.

Las maldiciones del menor retumban en sus oídos mientras sube las escaleras, dejándolo solo. Cuando está fuera de su visión debe de correr al baño más cercano, y rogar a todo que Alfred no llegase a notarlo huyendo tan despavoridamente. Baja su pantalón, casi maldice cuando toca su erección.

_“Esto no puede estar pasando_ ” piensa, resentido.

Ha tenido que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

El recuerdo de los labios del menor lo hacen disfrutar más de lo que hace, el sube y baja de su mano lo hace apoyarse con la libre a la pared más próxima, temiendo que termine perdiendo el equilibrio en algún momento.

_“Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido”_

Recuerda la forma en que sus bocas se unieron, la manera en que los labios del chico se han ido hinchando por lo salvaje de sus actos. Si cierra los ojos puede verlos claramente, ocupados en otra zona de su cuerpo…

Ahoga un grito cuando termina. Apoya su cabeza contra el blanco mármol y debe respirar con fuerza para recuperar el aliento, la sustancia blanquecina mancha la pared frente a él. Se hace la nota mental de desaparecer los productos de limpieza del mayordomo para erradicar toda evidencia.

No hay culpa en su mente en ese momento, eso es lo que le hace sentir mal después.

Damián insulta en cuanta lengua sabe hacerlo, y pronto se ve en la necesidad de ayudarse de su capa para ocultar el problema en su traje. Sube las escaleras con cuidado, vigila que nadie le observe y va directo hasta su cuarto. Se mete a la bañera en tiempo récord. Nunca ha lidiado con una erección antes y no comenzará a hacerlo ahora. No cuando la posibilidad de que el mayor sea el que lo resuelva está ahí finalmente.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA. En general "Público" y "Nuestro Secreto" fueron historias planeadas para convivir en un mismo universo, por tanto, algunos capítulos se encuentran con otros. Este en particular es la continuación -de cierta manera- del "Especial de Navidad 2016" de "Nuestro Secreto".  
> En su momento era buena idea, ya que las publicaba a la par en Wattpad, ahora me disculpo por el desorden que es XD  
> Una disculpa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 6. Y cómo terminó**

 

 

 

Bruce lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe. El secreto que Dick ha comenzado a guardarle. Clark no deja de repetirle que debería considerar darle algo de privacidad al menor cada vez que le nota sospechar, pero no puede no hacerlo, es demasiado obvio que incluso piensa que están tomándole el pelo.

Dick está enamorado. A un nivel que nunca antes había presenciado. Piensa que debió darse cuenta antes, desde que los primeros indicios estuvieron frente a él.

_—Es joven—recuerda que dijo su pareja en algún momento, varios años atrás, haciendo que el rodara los ojos— Eras justo como él a su edad._

_La mirada fría que le dedicó le mandó a callar, antes de sonreír._

_—A tu modo particular…_

Wayne no quiso responderle. Siempre que el tema salía a relucir terminaban peleándose. Aun cuando Bruce amaba el sexo de reconciliación, no le gustaba demasiado discutir tan seriamente con el otro, por mucho que supiera que se contentarían después.

Identidades heroicas aparte, Bruce odiaba los encontrones que tenían cada vez que diferían de opinión en cuanto a los hijos de ambos. El problema nunca había sido especialmente importante hasta ahora, que Wayne sabe —porque está perfectamente seguro de ello— de que Clark está ocultándoselo también.

_—Está siendo descuidado. Se pone en riesgos innecesarios…—le recordó en aquella ocasión._

Fue lo suficientemente desconfiado (aunque Superman preferiría decir que era así de precavido) como para vigilar los pasos de sus pupilos a través de las pantallas de la Atalaya. Tienen sus propios problemas y, con todo y eso, siempre se da tiempo de revisar que todo esté en orden. John estuvo a punto de instalarle micrófonos al armatroste que diseñó para el millonario, pero Kent intervino justo a tiempo, alegando que la privacidad era algo con lo cual no podían meterse. Sobraba decir que a Bruce no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero no insistió.

_—No puedes compararlo constantemente con tu forma de hacer las cosas… Tienes años haciendo esto—menciona, tranquilo, mirando también las pantallas_

_—Y le he enseñado todo lo que aprendí en ese tiempo—replica Batman, y tuerce el gesto cuando Dick se mete entre la pelea de Damián directamente, apartando al tipo que es tres veces más alto que el menor de sus vástagos._

_Clark casi puede escuchar la voz iracunda del chico, repitiendo incansablemente que él solo tenía todo controlado. Casi sonríe cuando regresa al ataque, con esa misma sed insaciable de su padre, por demostrar que puede defenderse él mismo. Es un niño de 10 años con la mentalidad de uno de 15… No podía culpar a Grayson por querer protegerlo así cada vez que salían juntos. Como tampoco podía evitar ver como Damián era como Bruce en pequeño…_

_“Tan parecidos” piensa, mientras observa de reojo a su pareja._

La voz de Diana les saca de sus pensamientos.

—Estamos listos—declara ella, al alcanzarles

—Iremos de inmediato—dice Sups, apartando la mirada de la pantalla.

La ráfaga rojiza pasa a un lado del trío, sacándole una sonrisa a la amazona. Escuchan a Hall quejarse por lo bajo, y pronto las disculpas de Barry llegan hasta sus oídos.

—Está demasiado emocionado—observa ella, divertida.

—Sigue estando a prueba—le corta Batman, serio, mientras se apartan del centro de comandos, siguiendo el camino hasta el hangar.

Wonder Woman solamente suelta una risita.

—Oh, por favor… Has sido tú quien le eligió… Nosotros pensamos que Arrow sería una adición más prudente para el equipo.

Superman se abstiene de secundar aquello. Bruce nunca debía enterarse que fue él quien sugirió eso. Pensando que el tener a un igual dentro de la Liga sería más adecuado para su pareja. Nunca se acordó que, según el magnetismo, los iguales se repelen.

—Es un buen chico—dijo Clark finalmente

La amazona le miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca dije lo contrario…

Y ahí fue donde Batman dejó de prestarles atención. ¿En qué cabeza cabía aquello? Clark, tan imprudente como él solo —tan ingenuo como ningún otro— nunca se medía. No era sorpresa —para Bruce, al menos— que sus poco atinados comentarios siempre terminaran armándole problemas con la única mujer de la Liga. Tenía años viviendo en la tierra, y aunque estaba bastante adaptada a ella nada le preparó para un humano como Clark Kent.

_“Aunque no es realmente humano_ ” se recordó con cierta diversión el murciélago, oyéndoles discutir —más bien oyendo a su novio disculparse, intentando enmendar lo dicho sin éxito—.

Subieron al jet mientras continuaban hablando. John pronto trazó el curso y Hall tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ante el pan de cada día. Algún comentario de Superman había ofuscado a la amazona. Allen, que no había convivido tanto tiempo con los miembros del equipo, parecía bastante inquieto ante la escena.

—Es lo normal—le dijo Bruce por lo bajo, y Barry tuvo que mirarle para asegurarse que no había imaginado que le hablaba.

Batman pocas veces le decía algo directamente. Por eso se sorprendió enormemente cuando continuó.

—No van a agarrarse a golpes, si eso es lo que te preocupa… Quizá Diana deje de dirigirle la palabra un rato, pero en el momento en que sea necesario, no dudes que se protegerán. Somos un equipo… Dentro de la Liga, nadie está realmente solo.

.

.

.

Ocurrió semanas antes de la fiesta navideña que Thea Queen había organizado. Batman regresaba a casa tras pasar unos días en Francia —donde había comenzado a llevar su empresa, esperando que en algún momento de necesidad aquel fuera un movimiento adecuado—. No comentó nada con Alfred antes de regresar, puesto que él mismo había decidido en último momento en adelantar su vuelo. Ni siquiera llamó a su prometido, que le dijo que iría para allá de inmediato si necesitaba cualquier cosa.

Pasaba de media noche cuando entró. Siendo él quien lo hacía, ninguna alarma saltó. Con el sigilo característico se dirigió a su habitación, y habría llegado directo a dormir si no fuera porque escuchó algo parecido a una maldición.

_—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿¡Todo este maldito tiempo?!_ —esa sin duda era la voz de Dick, cosa que le extrañó.

Alfred había dicho que se iría esa misma tarde. Bruce sabía de antemano que algo tenía que ver con que él llegara a la mañana siguiente —quizá en parte fue por eso que adelantó su regreso—. Se acercó con pasos lentos a la habitación desde donde provino aquel grito bajo. Era imposible que Alfred oyese nada a esas horas que debía estar durmiendo, especialmente por la distancia que habían puesto de por medio.

Algo parecido a un golpe contra el suelo resonó, se puso en alerta.

_—¿Has jugado conmigo durante un año entero? No puedo creerlo…_

Se tensó. Reconoció inmediatamente la habitación. ¿Qué demonios hacía Dick con Damián a esas horas de la noche, encerrados en el cuarto del menor? Frunció el ceño. Empezaba a armar el rompecabezas en su mente a velocidad vertiginosa.

Habría roto la puerta al entrar si no hubiese distinguido tanto dolor en la voz del mayor.

_—Me amas, ¿no era eso lo que siempre decías?_

No logró oír demasiado bien la respuesta, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_—¿Realmente crees que podría enamorarme de ti?..._

Damián estaba mintiendo. Reconocía aquel tinte en su voz. Él mismo había dominado ese arte, tras años de esfuerzo…

_—A tu edad, ya deberías saber qué es el placer carnal._

Cobró sentido de pronto. El cambio en Grayson hacia su persona. La razón detrás de que estuviese evitándolo, mirándolo siempre que se cruzaban con la culpa en su apesadumbrado semblante.

_—Ahora lárgate. No quiero perder más tiempo contigo…_

Se ocultó tan rápido que ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo. El portazo que dio Richard al salir fue tan fuerte que costaba creer que Alfred no hubiese podido oírlo. Pasados minutos oyó vagamente la motocicleta alejarse.

Esa mirada de arrepentimiento. Esa forma de huir… Ahora parecía tan claro. Bruce era consciente de que nadie podía oponerse demasiado a sus sentimientos —él mismo negó tanto como pudo lo que sentía por Kal-El—. Pero eso no borraba que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Era mayor que Damián por 10 años. E incluso si fueran solo la mitad, el chico seguía siendo menor de edad. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, repentinamente cansado.

Entonces lo escuchó. Y supo que no movería un solo dedo en contra de su primer discípulo, por muy ilegal que fuera el asunto.

No pudo entrar esa noche, ni las siguientes. Por mucho que aquello partiera su alma. El llanto de su hijo duró hasta entrada el alba, y él solo pudo fingir que no sabía nada.

En el momento en que alguno de los dos supiera que les escuchó, dejaría de verlos. Grayson no le daría oportunidad de decirle que no era nadie para oponerse, y Damián no lo pensaría dos veces antes de irse, de huir de él, y del propio Dick.

No puede consultarlo con Kal-El tampoco. No inmediatamente. Pasa un tiempo antes de que se atreva a dejar entrever que algo está pasando.

_—Es lo suficientemente importante como para quitarte el sueño. Y lo suficientemente importante como para que prefieras alejarme de ti…_

_—Sé que Damián está ocultándome algo—confiesa finalmente, dándole la espalda— Hasta ahora no se ha metido en problemas, pero…_

_Está lastimado. Y no sé cómo ayudarlo._

Cuando Sups menciona a Jason se siente peor que antes. ¿Qué clase de padre era? Debería estar buscando una solución para todo esto. Luego Superman lo besa, y cuando habla le cree por un instante.

_—Digas lo que digas, yo pienso que eres un excelente padre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue escrito porque luego de Batman vs Superman era imposible no hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 7. Pesadilla**

 

 

 

_Mira a los ojos de la amazona con la confusión escrita en el rostro. Ella le observa de una manera tan compasiva que en seguida siente náuseas creciendo en su estómago. Siente incomodidad inmediata. Está soñando. Definitivamente está soñando…_

_—En algún momento debes de aceptarlo… —le dice_

_Niega para sí._

_—Superman está muerto. Tienes que seguir adelante…_

_Quiere callarse, pero el dolor puede más que todo su control._

_—¿Steve Trevor te dijo eso?_

_Se merece el empujón que le hace chocar contra las cajas tras él. Alrededor de ambos, Arthur y Barry les miran sin soltar palabra. Bruce debe concentrarse para no arruinar más lo que sea que les ha llevado a aquello. Diana está portándose condescendiente de nuevo, y aquello resulta en más de lo que su herido corazón puede soportar._

_—Te escondiste por un siglo entero. No me hables sobre “seguir adelante”—escupe, molesto, antes de abandonar la estancia._

_Cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada se encuentra en su habitación. Está sentado al borde de esta, observando vagamente alguna de las fotos sobre uno de los muebles del lugar. Cuadros que, por sí mismo, nunca hubiese colocado allí dentro._

_Traga grueso._

_Él solo…_

_La cama le resulta inusualmente enorme en ese preciso momento._

_Está soñando. Está seguro de ello. Ha luchado las veces suficientes contra el espantapájaros como para aprender a distinguir entre lo que pasa en verdad y lo que no. Sin embargo, aun cuando es consciente, todo se siente tan malditamente real._

_Y empieza a dudar de su cordura._

_Si estuviese realmente solo ahora… Perder la cabeza…_

_—¿Bruce?_

_Mira a la puerta, su hijo mayor le observa con preocupación. Hay dolor en su mirada, y eso provoca más inconformidad en el caballero de la noche, que vuelve a tener ese sentimiento de realidad tan intensamente que le corta la respiración._

_—Esto es una especie de sueño—dice, seguro._

_Grayson le mira con tristeza._

_—Desearía que lo fuera…_

_Si está muerto… Yo me volví loco._

_—¿Dónde está? —es todo lo que puede responder_

_—La liga no cree…_

_—Richard. Dime dónde está—le corta, y el menor se toma un momento para respirar, como batallando consigo mismo antes de poder responder_

_—Diana se ha llevado el cuerpo. La señora Kent dio la orden._

_Asistir a un funeral vestido de Bruce Wayne nunca antes había resultado tan complicado. En primera porque no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, y en segunda porque no tenía permiso alguno de mostrar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Oficialmente, Wayne se presentaba en el funeral por cuestiones éticas… La versión que se formó es que Clark Kent falleció durante un trabajo para su empresa, hecho por el cual él tenía una “buena” razón para ir a mostrar sus respetos._

_La verdad era totalmente distinta. Eso es lo que él quería pensar._

_Nadie le decía nada. No lograba recordar nada. Y, peor aún, todos parecían guardarle una mezcla de rencor con lástima que poco a poco le asfixiaba._

_Héroes, protegidos bajo su identidad secreta, rodeaban el ataúd del hombre de acero mientras Martha continuaba abrazando el mismo. Las lágrimas de la madre quebraban corazones a kilómetros a la redonda, y el propio Bruce pensó que todo eso estaba llegando demasiado profundo en heridas que creyó cicatrizadas hace tiempo._

_Avanzó lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba. El corazón latiéndole con fuerza, pero a una velocidad tan baja que creyó que sencillamente se detendría. No le molestaría, sinceramente. Morir era mejor que esto._

_—Martha…—pronunció, y odió que su voz no manifestara la forma en que le dolía decir su nombre_

_—No tienes derecho de venir aquí—le respondió la dolida mujer, mirándole con odio— ¡¿Cómo puedes atreverte a venir aquí?!_

_Nadie interviene cuando ella golpea su pecho, en un intento de liberar aquello que siente, tampoco les sorprende que Bruce no mueva ni un músculo para defenderse. Igualmente, en shock que la señora Kent, y con el mismo agujero formándose en su pecho._

_—Le advertí que se alejara de ti. Se lo repetí tantas veces... El mundo lo necesita… No a ti._

_Es como observar todo desde fuera. Sin poder vivir realmente lo que tienes frente a ti. Así resulta la experiencia para el héroe de Gotham, que se ve obligado a retirarse antes de que terminen de enterrar el ataúd. Esto no impide que espere lejos hasta la última alma abandone el sitio para regresar allí._

_—Lo lamento—dice, y no suena como su voz en lo absoluto._

_Entonces está seguro de poder recordarlo. Doomsday era demasiado poderoso._

_Ni siquiera la trinidad unida podía contra él…_

_La kriptonita, por otro lado, le daba la oportunidad perfecta._

_Solo necesitaba llegar hasta él._

_Un solo descuido de parte suya, y Batman tendría el momento exacto para acabarlo._

_No esperaba sobrevivir tampoco._

_Nunca lo hacía._

_La amazona gritó algo cuando él llegó hasta el enorme ser. Apenas pudo ser consciente de que aquella bestia advirtió su presencia antes de tiempo… Entonces el sonido del aire cortándose le hizo palidecer. Aterrizó a kilómetros de distancia antes de que fuese capaz de darse cuenta, y cuando se puso de pie escuchó el grito desgarrador del enemigo._

_Al mismo tiempo que sonaba el crujir de toda una edificación derrumbándose._

_Miró a su alrededor, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer. Ella le miraba con sorpresa. Sin mediar palabra alguna salieron directo al origen de tal ruido, solo para contener el aliento al verlo allí._

_—¡Superman!_

_Inmóvil._

_Pálido._

_Sin vida._

—Bruce…

_Murió por salvarle._

_Eso había pasado._

—Bruce…

_Sintió como se hacía un ovillo. Sin poder aceptarlo._

_—No…—musitó, con el corazón encogido._

_Era su culpa. Siempre lo era._

—¡Bruce!

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Parpadeó varias veces antes de poder observar realmente y cuando finalmente pudo procesar lo que pasaba se encontró reflejado en los espejos de agua marina que el otro tenía por ojos. Su propia expresión de terror le hizo sentir pequeño de pronto.

—Fue una pesadilla… Todo está bien—le dijo, lentamente.

Se encontró a sí mismo desnudo entre las sábanas, y hubiese alzado una ceja al ver al otro enfundado en su traje de héroe de no ser porque continuaba conmocionado por aquella horrible pesadilla. Se obligó a respirar varias veces, intentando relajarse. Las manos del kryptoniano acariciaron su rostro con calma mientras lo hacía, y cuando volvió a mirar sus ojos con calma, Bruce sintió que al menos su corazón había retomado un ritmo aceptable. No tuvo nada que decir, y el otro interpretó su silencio con cariño. Los labios del héroe de Metrópolis acariciaron los suyos, mientras sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Clark entendió entonces qué era lo que había provocado semejante cambio cardiaco en el ritmo de su pareja.

—Estoy aquí. Todo está bien…

Como respuesta, Bruce le abrazó con más fuerza.

Batman no podía decirle que no dudaba que sus pesadillas se volviesen reales algún día. Cada vez que soñaba con su muerte, todo giraba en torno a lo mismo. A la promesa rota que Clark hubiese hecho con él desde el primer momento. Siempre faltaba a ella. En cada sueño. Uno tras otro.

—No te atrevas a salvarme—murmuró, cuando el otro recorría su cuello— Si la seguridad del mundo cuesta mi vida… No me salves… Nunca lo hagas.

—Lo prometo.

Era más fácil creerle.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 8. Recuerdos y decisiones**

 

 

 

Clark no puede evitar tener una buena relación con el héroe de Starling. Le recuerda tanto a su prometido que la idea de sugerirle ser padrino de su boda no suena tan descabellada. John se ha negado antes, alegando que aunque disfrutaría enormemente formar parte de sus costumbres, aquel cargo era demasiado importante como para encomendárselo a él específicamente.

Superman debe convencerse a sí mismo que poco o nada tiene que ver el hecho de que la relación entre su prometido y el marciano es algo complicada. Batman tiene un profundo respeto por John, como es de esperar, y por supuesto que es mutuo, pero ninguno de ellos parece especialmente interesado en profundizar algo más que eso.

_"Está casándose con un alien... No creo que necesite sumar uno más a la familia"_ se dice un día, mientras el asunto continúa pululando en su mente, a su lado, Bruce no necesita preguntar el tema que continua preocupándolo. Organizar su unión no ha sido fácil. Y no lo será tampoco hacer lo más _"sencillo"._ Escoger a esos amigos que estarán acompañándolos en el momento de la unión no solo como testigos, sino como padrinos, debería ser algo instintivo, en su opinión. El problema es que ni él ni Clark tienen idea alguna de que instinto seguir.

—Técnicamente... —comienza Sups, en un momento de silencio mientras Batman continúa agregando información en la base de datos de los villanos de la Liga frente al gran computador de la Atalaya— Diana tiene facultad para casarnos... ¿No?

El tecleo se detiene por apenas unos segundos antes de reanudarse.

—Es una opción... Si solo quieres unir nuestras identidades secretas—responde tranquilamente Batman, aunque su ritmo cardíaco se ha alterado ligeramente, haciendo que el otro analice bien su respuesta.

—¿Crees que me apresuré ese día? —cuestiona, curioso, flotando a su alrededor, incapaz de confiar en ponerse de pie totalmente— Diciendo que quería casarme contigo...

Evalúa cada movimiento del mayor, le oye carraspear ligeramente, antes de que deje totalmente lo que hace para dedicarle una mirada. No observa molestia alguna en sus ojos, pero se nota cierta incomodidad que falla en comprender.

—Fue inesperado... En ese momento... Pero era esperado. Era el paso más lógico.

Clark no puede evitar emocionarse un poco al oírlo.

—¿Querías casarte conmigo? Nunca dijiste nada parecido...

—Nunca hablamos sobre ello realmente, pero tiene sentido... Hemos estado juntos por años ahora... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde... esto?

El hombre de acero contiene una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Desde la primera vez que dije que te quería, o desde que tú dijiste que querías estar conmigo?

Bruce rueda los ojos antes de regresar a lo suyo, pero murmura por lo bajo.

—10 años no es poco tiempo, Kal-El... Pero lo recuerdo perfectamente.

El kriptoniano sonríe ampliamente sin remedio alguno. Claro que lo recuerda. La primera vez que se animó a decir algo... Quizá hubiese sido una oración demasiado simple, sin romanticismo de por medio, y en medio de una pelea que pudo matarlos.. Pero fue su primer momento.

_"Me preocupo por tu seguridad. ¿No es eso motivo suficiente?"_ esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Clark al salvarle de una caída que pudo costarle meses de recuperación, o la misma muerte. Batman había sido golpeado duramente en su orgullo, y no agradeció el gesto en el momento, ni en los meses que siguieron. 

—Nunca me has mirado de manera más fría que en esa ocasión—recuerda Superman, pensativo, mientras la imagen se reproduce delante de sus ojos, Bruce se había molestado tanto aquella ocasión que creyó que formar un equipo con el caballero de Gotham no era tan buena idea como originalmente había pensado.

—Lo tenía controlado—respondió serio Batman, pero había una ligera curva en sus labios. Apenas perceptible.

10 años. 

Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde ese momento. En algún momento de ese tiempo comenzaron a frecuentarse... A veces a solas. A veces acompañados. Mayormente en misiones. Pocas veces en público.

—Hemos pasado por tanto... Toda una vida—murmura Clark, y el sonido del teclado vuelve a llenar el ambiente. 

No le molesta en absoluto. Batman siempre ha sido así, y él nunca ha tenido intención alguna de cambiar esa parte de él. Su trabajo es importante. Su relación es importante. Organizar su boda es importante. Pero cada cosa tiene su tiempo. Y, en ese momento, la prioridad era terminar con el trabajo que tenía delante.

Ya después podrían hablar bien sobre qué demonios harían para elegir a sus respectivos padrinos.

.

.

.

 

Cuando Timothy menciona el tema durante la cena todos se quedan callados de pronto. Él, organizado como pocos —a veces más que el propio murciélago— se ha autoimpuesto la tarea de ayudar tanto como le sea posible para preparar el evento más importante en el año para la familia entera. Bruce y él han pasado tardes enteras dedicados a los detalles de ese día en particular, y, aunque todo está casi listo, un solo tema continúa volando sin ser nombrado nunca... Hasta ese momento.

Clark termina por carraspear un poco, dándole una mirada a su prometido, como esperando qué pauta seguir. Bruce tiene una expresión que no consigue descifrar.

—¿No es algo anticuado?—dice finalmente Damián, en un tono serio que no parece ser grosero en absoluto, se nota verdaderamente interesado por la respuesta cuando mira al par, a la espera— Mi abuelo creía que eran pasos innecesarios... 

—No es una mala idea, cuando tienes quien te acompañe en un momento tan importante—replica Dick, relajado, mientras vuelve a su tarea de cortar la comida de su plato con calma, una extraña ansiedad creciendo en su pecho— No es obligatorio tampoco...

—Buena idea o no—les corta Tim, sin perder detalle del silencio del par— La pregunta es, ¿están interesados en caminar al altar acompañados por alguien en particular?

Ante el profundo silencio que se genera, Clark no puede no decir nada para ese momento.

—Mi madre estaría encantada de entregarme... Aunque... No sé si sea buena idea.

—Si ella está dispuesta, no veo por qué no hacerlo—responde Bruce, y parece ser lo último que dirá al respecto, pues regresa su atención a la comida.

El tema no se vuelve a tomar durante el resto de la cena. Sin embargo, tan pronto como terminan, Bruce es el primero en disculparse y retirarse directo a la cocina. Ninguno de los hombres se mueve de su asiento. Como es de esperar, Clark no puede evitar ayudarse un poco con sus habilidades... Y los propios menores hacen gala del entrenado sentido del oído que han educado con los años para sacar la mayor ventaja posible desde su posición.

Ninguno de los tres parece tener mucho éxito.

Lo único que saben con seguridad, es que minutos más tarde, Alfred ha entrado al comedor para recoger todos los trastes, con una mirada brillante, producto de las lágrimas, y una enorme sonrisa que dura por días enteros.

 

_"—Siempre serás mi familia... Y sería un honor que me acompañes el día de mi boda..."_

_"—Maestro Bruce... Yo planeo acompañarlo, indudablemente... Es mi deber..."_

_"—No como mi mayordomo, Alfred... Quiero que me entregues... Como mi padre"_

 

Clark debe fingir que no puede observar los ojos llorosos de su pareja, o la manera en que su corazón continúa acelerándose ante el recuerdo de aquella conversación.

No que Martha no hubiese llorado también cuando él pidió algo similar, o el propio Kal-El fuese quien se sintiera más emocionado por ambos.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 9. No todo es perfecto**

 

 

 

 

Llegados a ese punto, Bruce Wayne no puede decidir si la situación le parece cómica— que es mucho decir, conociendo su amplio sentido del humor— o lo mas irritante que le ha pasado en los últimos días. 

Aparentemente, los planes que tan cuidadosamente su tercer hijo había estado realizando en conjunto con él, no habían logrado prepararlo para aquel momento.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con una simple pregunta por parte de su hijo menor, durante la cena de dos noches atrás.

_"Entonces... ¿Será una boda pequeña, o un gran evento, como dicen los noticieros?"_

Probablemente Damián no había sacado el tema tan de la nada con la intención de verlos enfadarse tan rápidamente. O quizá su intención fuera hacerlos pelear, en realidad. Wayne ya no podía saberlo.

Su hijo tenía un pensamiento que aun no conseguía descifrar con respecto a su relación con el hombre de acero.

Fuera cual fuere el caso, la inmediata respuesta de ambos había aliviado a Tim, quien hacía de organizador del evento... Hasta que pidió que repitieran sus palabras.

Como si el par no se hubiera dado cuenta que dijeron exactamente lo contrario.

— Una gran boda—fue la respuesta de Bruce

—Una pequeña ceremonia... —había sido lo que respondió Clark

Y luego se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Al menos, Bruce lo hizo. Clark continuaba debatiendose si llevarle la contraria a su prometido le traería algo bueno

Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, él tenía voz y voto también... Era su boda, después de todo.

Tim, frente a ambos, había mandado una mirada evidentemente molesta hacia el menor de la familia, pero pronto se encontró suspirando en sus adentros.

_"Mejor saber ahora, y no al momento..._ " se dijo, y con eso en mente, sacó la mini tableta de su bolsillo.

—De acuerdo, solo para confirmar... —dijo, cortando el duelo de miradas entre los líderes de la Liga, al tiempo en que abría sus notas— ¿Cuántos invitados?

—20

—200

—Los arreglos florales...

—Rosas

—Narcisos...

—Sabor del pastel

—Chocolate —dijeron ambos

Tim alzó las cejas.

_"Uno, para variar"_ pensó al colocar una palomita en la casilla correspondiente

—Los colores de base... 

—Blanco

—Rojo

El menor alzó una ceja, levantó la vista apenas un momento hacia Clark, quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Es el color del amor —explicó 

Damián soltó un bufido.

—Creí que ya tenían todo decidido... —comentó,  irritado

Nunca habría creído que le tocaría presenciar tan incómodo momento, a su lado, Dick sonrió con nerviosismo 

—Bueno... Bruce ha escogido todo hasta ahora... No es de extrañar, Sups ha estado haciendo misiones fuera recientemente...

Pese a que el comentario había tratado de aligerar el ambiente, Richard sintió inmediatamente como las cosas parecían tensarse todavía más entre la pareja.

—¿Escogiste todo eso sin mi? —fue la pregunta que siguió, y los tres jovenes lo tomaron como señal para retirarse

Especialmente luego de que su padre respondió friamente.

—Escogimos la fecha juntos— le recordó— No podía esperar a que volvieras para consultar contigo cada pequeña decisión. 

Lo vieron ponerse de pie, y fue casi como un reflejo el verlos levantarse también. Bruce ya no los observaba, Clark tampoco parecía verlos tampoco.

—Buenas noches— fue la seca despedida de su padre, y los tres respondieron más por educación que por creer que realmente esperaba oirlos decir algo

Clark se disculpó segundos después, antes de salir tras el otro luego de desearles buenas noches también.

Ante la escena, y con la cena a medio comer, los tres hermanos se observaron entre ellos. Al menos dos de ellos lo hicieron, pues el tercero continuaba revisando cosas en su tableta.

—Eso fue incómodo— reconoció Dick, nervioso

Nunca les había visto hablarse de ese modo. Y era quien tenía más años enredado en el romance de ambos.

—Maldita sea... —exclamó Timothy de pronto, ganándose la atención del par— Olvidé preguntarles si ya habían escogido los tipos de anillos que iban a usar...

Damián negó ligeramente, antes de apartarse de ellos.

—Deberías aprovechar las vacaciones Drake. Esto no se solucionará pronto...

Y vaya que el engendro demoniaco tenía razón. 

 

.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días, la tensión no parecía aligerarse entre el par, pese a que continuaban trabajando juntos como usualmente hacían,  ahora era raro verlos cerca el uno del otro más tiempo del necesario.

Bruce evitaba deliberadamente quedarse a solas con su prometido. Y este parecía tan deprimido que nisiquiera le seguía cuando abandonaba la habitación.

La Liga entera se había enterado de la raíz del problema, pero nadie se atrevía a meter la cuchara en busca de ayudarlos a resolver el problema.

Si era extraño que los héroes discutieran sobre sus respectivos villanos, era todavía más inaudito que trataran mucho sobre su vida personal.

Dos días después, mientras se iban a domir juntos —rutina que habían adoptado celosamente a lo largo de los años—, Bruce observó con especial atención como el otro tomaba ropa del armario.

Nunca se separaban para ir a la cama, ni siquiera cuando peleaban.

Claro que nunca habían discutido así. 

Wayne no dijo nada al verlo guardar ropa en su mochila, ni cuando colocó esta sobre la cama mientras iba al baño por algunas cosas.

Solo lo miró. 

Llegados a ese punto, Bruce Wayne no podía  decidir si la situación le parece cómica— que es mucho decir, conociendo su amplio sentido del humor— o lo mas irritante que le ha pasado en los últimos días.

Luego Clark salió del baño, guardó su cepillo de dientes y otros artículos de limpieza personal en su maleta, antes de cerrarla delante del otro.

Solo hasta que estuvo listo para irse lo miró.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—inquirió, aunque su tono era duro, se notaba la tristeza en su voz

Wayne fruncio el ceño por respuesta, antes de darle la espalda y acomodarse en la cama. Se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Haz lo que quieras...—murmuró, su voz denotaba la frustración que sentía

Lo escuchó suspirar.

—Serán solo unos días... Mientras resolvemos esto... —informó

_"Podríamos resolverlo aquí"_ hubiera deseado responder

Lo escuchó acercarse. Hizo caso omiso de las cosquillas que provocó su aliento en su cuello.

—No me gusta pelear contigo...

Wayne quiso golpearlo.

Fingiendo dormir, no hizo nada más cuando la mano del otro acarició su cabello, ni cuando lo sintió sentarse en la orilla de la cama

Cuando se acercó de nuevo, e invadió su espacio, abrió ligeramente los ojos justo cuando lo besó en los labios.

Cerró los ojos por reflejo.

Enojado como estaba, ni siquiera todo su coraje pudo evitar que correspondiera el beso, ni que sus manos buscaran el cuello del otro, como de costumbre.

Cuando se separaron, finalmente Bruce volvió a abrir los ojos, no se habían alejado ni un centímetro. Sus rostros aun uno frente al otro. Sus ojos bajo la mirada de su futuro esposo.

—Pasaré unos días en Metrópolis. Me necesitan allí... 

Los ojos de Wayne parecían hablarle por si solos, pues Clark estaba seguro de que le respondió 

_"Yo te necesito aquí "_

—Regresaré cuando todo este listo... Y hablaremos de esto. Lo prometo.

Se alejó lentamente, en el último segundo, Bruce alcanzó su mano izquierda, de donde tiró hasta volver a colocarlo a su alcance.

—¿B?

Cuando el otro le beso, Clark sintió que le temblaban las piernas. No volvería a besarlo así en un tiempo... La idea le aterro.

—Regresa pronto... O te juro que te arrepentiras de esto.

Kal-El sonrió contra sus labios.

—Nunca me arrepiento cuando se trata de ti—respondió, y antes de que Bruce pudiera responder, Superman se había ido.

Sabiendose solo, Wayne se dejó caer sobre la amplia cama que, en ese momento, le parecía demasiado grande. 

Alcanzó el lado del otro con una de sus manos, y empuño las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Estúpido Boy-Scout... —susurró, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Kent lo escuchó a kilómetros de distancia, con un esbozo de sonrisa también, igual de triste que el otro.

.

.

.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 10. Una rueda de prensa y una experiencia memorable**

 

 

 

 

 

Estaban por cumplirse tres semanas desde que Clark Kent abandonase la Mansión Wayne luego de tener varios días peleado con su actual pareja, Bruce Wayne. Por una parte, ciertos compromisos requerían su presencia en Metrópolis, y, por otro lado, se obligó a sí mismo a darse espacio para poder enfriar su cabeza con respecto al tema que los tenía distanciados.

Una noche de agosto, mientras que se encontraba enfundado en su traje de héroe, y respondía lo mejor que podía las distintas preguntas que le lanzaban el grupo de periodistas que estaban reunidos alrededor suyo, es que finalmente supo que aquella pelea había durado demasiado.

—Superman... —el llamado de una voz familiar le obligó a regresar a la conversación, y pronto dio voz a la mujer delante suyo— Lois Lane, del Daily Planet...

Él sonrió ligeramente, por supuesto que todos sabían quién era ella. El resto continuó tomando fotos.

—No puedo evitar notar que recientemente la actividad de la Liga de la Justicia se nota disminuida... —dijo, pronto explicó— Reporteros del mundo tienen la misma cantidad de noticias al respecto de sus misiones usuales pero, han pasado algunas semanas desde que se le ha visto a usted y a Batman en un mismo sitio... 

Su rostro pareció evidenciar ligeramente su nerviosismo, pues la mirada astuta de la mujer reconoció la falla en su armadura de inmediato.

—¿Se encuentran peleados, usted y el héroe de Gotham?

Clark dudó por lo que pareció un largo silencio antes de responder.

—Tenemos nuestras diferencias, como cualquier pareja... Batman y yo trabajamos tanto como cualquiera para resolverlas... Es cierto, hemos estado evitando trabajar juntos desde hace unos días...

—Han pasado tres semanas, Superman —le interrumpió la mujer, con perspicacia, podía saborear la noticia desde ese momento

No sería una exclusiva, pero ella sacó el tema.

—Batman y yo estamos comprometidos ahora—informó, y hubo un silencio general antes de que le asaltaran con más preguntas que antes, les pidió silencio con un gesto— Recientemente, hemos tenido dificultades escogiendo algunas cosas para la ceremonia... Y eso originó la pelea que nos tiene así.

No tenía caso mentir. Pero tampoco podía decir qué era exactamente el problema. Como héroes, habían decidido hacer su relación de conocimiento público, por tanto, una ceremonia sería transmitida desde la Sala de la Liga de la Justicia. Esa era la parte sencilla...

Pero como hombres...

Observó la expresión de su mejor amiga, incapaz de descifrar la mirada que le dedicaba en ese momento. No habían hablado sobre ello antes, por eso parecía especialmente mordaz en ese instante, dispuesta a sacarle la información fuera como fuera.

—¿No lograban escoger los colores de los manteles?—cuestionó con lo que sonaba a burla, pero Clark reconoció un tono de confusión

No necesitaba ponerlo en palabras, era claro lo que estaba pensando.

_"Esto es estúpido, Smallville. Esperaba una noticia más jugosa"_

Superman sonrió nerviosamente.

—Como dije, discutimos por cosas banales, como cualquier pareja...

Las preguntas continuaron lanzándose, y Clark respondía las que podía mientras las cámaras continuaban sobre él.

—Nos casaremos a finales de Octubre... El motivo es secreto, lo siento...

—Por supuesto, se hará una pequeña gala en las afueras del Salón de la Liga... En realidad, esperábamos invitar algunos amigos nuestros...

—Oh, no podría decir nada sobre eso... No somos los primeros, claro... Pero no tengo mucha información con respecto a otras parejas en el equipo... 

—¿Aquaman? Creo recordar que está felizmente casado, si mi memoria es correcta...

Luego una pregunta se elevó por sobre las demás, al mismo tiempo en que a su oído llegaba sonido especialmente llamativo.

Clark no prestó demasiada atención, pues revisó seguidamente el reloj en su muñeca, oculto bajo el traje. Un mensaje estaba brillando en este:

_"Ven aquí ahora. Estás en cadena nacional"_

Los reporteros le miraban curiosos, mientras que Lois soltó lo que solo unos pocos pensaron.

—¿Es su prometido?

Quizá fuese su sonrisa estúpida lo que lo delataba.

—Lo siento, aparentemente estuve hablando demás... Debo irme ahora. Estaremos gustos de darles más información luego. 

Y tras despedirse, se alzó en vuelo inmediatamente, provocando una ráfaga que sacudió los cabellos de todos allí, incluida la larga cabellera de la pelirroja, que le miró irse con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

_"Así que ese es el nivel de control que tiene en él..._ " pensó, y sintió un poco de envidia.

Era similar a la cantidad de poder que ella tuvo sobre él, muchos años atrás.

 

.

.

.

 

Tan pronto como puso un pie en la Baticueva, Clark reconoció que su pareja no estaba allí, por lo que se encaminó inmediatamente al piso superior, escaneando el lugar hasta reconocerlo dentro de su habitación, hablando por teléfono.

Salió volando en esa dirección, literalmente.

No necesitaba acercarse demasiado para escucharlo, pero la conversación capturó su atención solo hasta que estaba a unos pocos metros del cuarto.

_"Debiste advertirle que decir ese tipo de cosas lo pondrían en los noticieros rápidamente. Maldita sea, inclusive interrumpieron las notas de hoy, ¡y los partidos!"_

La voz molesta de Hall Jordan alcanzó los oídos del héroe de la ciudad más brillante, y la pronta respuesta de Wayne se sintió como un golpe bajo para su prometido.

—Es un reportero... Pensé que era capaz de reconocer qué tipo de información guardarse temporalmente... 

Clark se sonrojó ligeramente, ¡él sabía que estaba allí, y de todos modos decía eso tan fácilmente!

_"En cualquier caso, por favor, asegúrate de que mantenga la boca cerrada. Bastante problemático ha sido organizar el evento como para que vaya por allí filtrando más información"_

Clark entró a la habitación en ese momento, mientras Bruce giraba hasta mirarlo.

—Creo que te escuchó perfectamente...

_"¡ERES UN GRAN...!"_

Cortó la llamada antes de que pudiese terminar, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. De acuerdo, hacer rabiar a Jordan era uno de sus pequeños placeres.

Para Clark no pasó desapercibido que el gesto se congeló en su rostro una fracción de segundo al verlo a los ojos.

Perfectamente arreglado en aquel traje hecho a medida, la vista delante suyo no hacía más que recordarle cuán estúpido había sido aquellos días.

—Bruce... —dijo, su nombre salió como disculpa

—Lo sé... —respondió igualmente el otro, sus ojos no mostraron más que sinceridad líquida cuando dijo— Lo lamento... Debí consultarlo contigo desde el comienzo.

Clark ni siquiera es consciente de cuándo se han acercado, lo único que siente es su mano encontrando la otra, sus dedos entrelazándose.

_"Estúpidos enamorados_ " es lo que diría Bruce, como verdad absoluta

Su única verdad.

—Lo siento... 

No necesita poner más palabras para explicar el por qué. La manera necesitada en que sus manos buscan su cuerpo, lo desesperado del beso que ataca sus labios.

Lo necesitaba para vivir, tanto como necesitaba el sol.

Se aprovecha de su velocidad para alcanzar la cama, las manos del otro van deshaciéndose de su traje. Empieza por la capa...

Kal-El no cree poder aguantar tanto tiempo.

—¡Clark!—le riñe cuando escucha el sonido de la ropa desgarrándose.

—Lo siento—repite, y Bruce no puede pelear contra el océano de sus ojos

La tormenta llena de deseo.

Él mismo ha estado ansiando ese reencuentro.

Lo toma del cuello, luego lo obliga a acercarse. Lo besa con furia, en parte por todo el tiempo que le ha abandonado, en parte por haber hecho trizas uno de sus trajes favoritos.

Pierde todas las delicadezas, sus manos se vuelven más ansiosas que antes.

—B... —advierte su prometido, a sabiendas de lo que busca

Rudo. Rápido. Justo en ese instante.

—Solo hazlo—ordena, tan pronto como sale del traje, y Kal-El no hace más que besarlo

Esas son las únicas consideraciones que Bruce va a perdonarle.

La única distracción que le permite.

.

.

.

 

Dick deja caer el vaso de sus manos en el segundo que escucha el inconfundible sonido de algo quebrándose.

Se queda helado en su sitio, palidece de manera súbita, y lo próximo que sabe es que está apresurando el paso para dejar la Mansión inmediatamente.

Se suponía que debía ir allí para encontrarse con Damián, pero el mocoso se había atrasado en la escuela por haberse peleado con alguien, de nuevo.

En ese instante, Dick ni siquiera estaba interesado en el motivo que fuese el culpable de aquello. Su única preocupación era salir, y dejar de oír eso.

Creció escuchando ese tipo de cosas. Ese maldito par no era precisamente discreto.

El mismo temor de su tierna infancia le preocupó.

_"A este paso, ¿qué se rompe primero? ¿La cama, o Bruce?"_

¡NO QUERÍA SABERLO!

Marcó el número del menor de sus hermanos mientras subía a su moto. Damián respondió hasta el tercer toque.

—No se te ocurra venir a la mansión. Y dile a Alfred que puede tardarse más con las compras... —ordenó tan pronto como supo que le había contestado

—¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó curioso el menor, 

—Clark regresó —explicó, secamente.

 

.

.

.

 

Bruce Wayne tenía diversos pasatiempos. Cada uno de ellos era más peligroso que el anterior. El solo hecho de ser un justiciero era prueba suficiente.

Pero quizá el juego que más disfrutaba era aquel.

Amaba a Clark con locura, por supuesto, de otro modo jamás habría aceptado casarse con él... Sin embargo, algo por lo cual era especialmente susceptible, era, por supuesto, el cómo era capaz de llevarlo al límite.

Tentar a su lado más salvaje.

Su nombre escapando a modo de jadeos mientras su cuerpo era empujado al límite una y otra vez era, probablemente, su momento favorito.

De vez en cuando disfrutaba el dolor.

Y era aun mejor cuando Clark lo provocaba.

Gritó su nombre, arañó su espalda, recibió mordidas, dio su propia cuota de heridas. 

Ese era su tipo de reconciliación.

.

.

.

 

Despertó cuando la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad. Parpadeó algunas veces antes de acostumbrarse a la poca luz de la habitación.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía de una manera placentera, aquello le provocó un esbozo de sonrisa.

Observó la tela sobre su cuerpo, reconociendo el rojo más brillante que había observado nunca. Una prenda característica que no es precisamente suya...

—Luego de haber hecho lo que hiciste... ¿Sigues avergonzándote de verme desnudo?

Reconoció la luz del baño encendida, solo una persona se atrevería a estar allí mientras dormía, después de todo.

Escuchó un gruñido ahogado.

—¡No digas ese tipo de cosas! —pidió Clark de inmediato, al reponerse, mientras salía del baño

Bruce le observó desde la cama, la capa del otro apenas cubría una porción de su desnudez.

Disfrutó verlo sonrojarse de manera inmediata.

_"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15?"_ pensó, divertido

—Es tarde... —observó, mientras miraba los ventanales.

La noche cubría Gotham. Casi suspiró. Se suponía que debía estar allá afuera... Cuidando su ciudad. Aunque, si continuaba allí...

—Dick se ofreció a patrullar... Salió hace un rato. Damián también salió... Aunque intentó ser sigiloso al respecto.

Bruce torció ligeramente los labios.

—No por ti, imagino —respondió, regresando a su posición anterior, colocando el rostro contra la cama

Si no era necesario, realmente no quería pararse.

Su pareja observó su intención.

—Lo lamento... ¿Duele mucho?

Cuando Clark se acercó, Bruce solo giró el rostro para observarlo. Había un gesto satisfecho bailando en sus labios.

—Acuéstate conmigo—pidió, el otro obedeció inmediatamente, sin reconocer la doble intención de sus palabras.

Sus manos fueron directo a la cadera del otro por inercia en el segundo en que se colocó sobre él. La sorpresa adornó su rostro.

—¿Bruce?

—Necesitarás más que una buena cogida para matarme, Kal-El...

Y eso fue todo lo que el kriptoniano necesitó para volver a lo que estaban haciendo horas antes...

.

.

.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTA AUTORA. A pesar de que he hecho apuntes sobre esto (ojalá fuera broma JAJAJA). Todavía me enredo con los eventos de mi propia imaginación. Durante el primer tramo se hace referencia a la fiesta de Navidad a la cual asistieron. Luego a la boda de Oliver y Barry. Revisando me encuentro con que la continuidad espacio-tiempo explotó en mi cabeza, así que todos, por favor, vamos a fingir que la línea temporal no es relevante. Lo importante es lo que pasa a mediados del capítulo, y que si alguien más shippea a ese par, esto se viene rudo.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Público**

**Capítulo 11. Lo mejor es no resistirse a un Wayne...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Damián Wayne sabía de situaciones incómodas gracias a su madre. No era un chico renuente al cambio por razones estúpidas —aunque ciertamente su tierna edad quizá influyese en una que otra oportunidad—. Él era lógico y racional. Él era consciente de que, en ocasiones, ceder el poder formaba parte de un plan más grande donde conquistar se volvía la meta, la recompensa misma y el triunfo personal. No confundir esto con que él fuese inmune a los conflictos adolescentes que podían darse entre él y su padre. Damián pelea mucho menos con su abuelo a pesar de que su figura era, en realidad, de mucho más autoridad. 

Todo esto razona el muchacho mientras que observa la escena delante suyo con una expresión de fastidio. 

Podría resultar incluso cómico.

Una escena salida de una película que malamente cae dentro de la categoría de "comedia romántica". 

Si es que es comedia el que sus hermanos estén peleando "no-tan-en-serio", o que sea "romance" el que todo sea por asistir a una boda.

El menor de la familia Wayne ni siquiera conoce a las personas que deciden tan a la ligera condenarse de por vida —esta opinión la mantiene para sí mismo, de otro modo Dick continuaría alegando que no tiene nada de romance en él—. La invitación era para su padre, claro está, y se extendía a ellos debido a que la boda sería en la Mansión. La aventura, por tanto, es la que podría esperarse tomando en cuenta que Bruce Wayne —a quien acompañará el resto—, es el que asistirá al esperado evento en calidad de Padrino. 

Y, como no puede ser de otra manera, la familia entera debe mantener la imagen que su padre, secretamente —y esta es probablemente una teoría conspirativa que no contará nunca—, adora.

No. Damián no piensa que Bruce esté necesariamente interesado en ser conocido como un chiquillo famoso por relacionarse con cualquier hombre o mujer a diestra y sinestra —aunque lo fuese en su momento, aparentemente—. No cree tampoco que esté demasiado emocionado por desperdiciar una tarde que podría ocupar trabajando (¿Bruce Wayne fanático de las fiestas? ¡HA!). Sin embargo, y aunque pareciera que nada más importante resta aquí, Damián sí que sospecha de que hay algo que Wayne adora... 

Ser envidiado por su maldita apariencia.

Damián apostaría todo el dinero que todavía no le pertenece —legalmente— a que su padre es ese tipo de persona.

Y la razón es jodidamente simple.

Su hijo mayor es igual.

Salvo que Richard nunca se ha molestado en ocultarlo.

Y aunque el sentido de la moda de Alfred es acertado siempre, ¿de quién más lo iba a sacar?

Así que Dami observa al mencionado moreno vociferar con el otro. Alfred, por supuesto, ha decidido obviar la discusión entre los petirrojos e irse directo a buscar el auto junto al chofer de turno. En la entrada de la mansión —justo donde ocurren la mayor parte de las peleas, si son plenamente honestos—, los hermanos continúan peleando por las mismas razones que la vez anterior a esta. La única diferencia es que su padre no está con Superman allí, hecho que no deja de ser una suerte tanto como una desgracia. A Tim solo le bastaba recibir una mirada para cerrar el pico, y Grayson a duras penas aguantaba respirar a un lado del hombre de acero. Dami, por su parte, solo vuelve a contar mentalmente con la esperanza de que esta tortura llegue a su fin de una buena vez.

—¡¿Acaso estás escuchándote?! ¡Se supone que ya habíamos hablado de esto!

—¡No voy a usar ese maldito color! ¡No va bien con mis ojos!

Y, tal como aquella ocasión donde la pelea inició justo en la tienda, Wayne Jr. deja de escuchar. 

Él usaría un traje del color de la tierra, o la sangre, o lo que fuera, si con eso les hiciera callar.

Alfred, por su parte, solo agradece que no sea él el que tiene que ir junto a ambos en los asientos traseros.

Ir lejos del par fue la razón por la cual siguió al chofer ni bien le vio llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

Tim sale de la habitación con el rostro ligeramente coloreado por un esfuerzo que, aunque fue meramente mental, deja repercusiones a nivel físico. Ni siquiera en las noches de patrullaje más movidas había terminado tan cansado en una porción de tiempo tan minúscula. La última hora y media vivida da una sensación de décadas experimentadas. Convivir activamente contra las fuertes opiniones que podían encontrarse en Bruce y Dick era una cosa... Sumar a la bola de odio junto con el temple de Kent fue una experiencia. Drake debe admitir que él, aunque calmado, no es necesariamente el mejor ejemplo de "hacer el amor y no la guerra". La buena relación que tiene con Dick no está basada en la paz, como el mundo piensa. Son hermanos, deben pelear de vez en cuando, ¿no? Es bastante ocasional... Él no lanza golpes contra el otro, Richard tampoco.

Pero cuando se les ocurre hacerlo...

"Realmente quisiera tener una taza de café justo ahora" piensa el muchacho a la vez que se aparta del establecimiento al menos unos pasos, su vista clavada en el suelo.

El aire fresco era un requisito necesario para volver aponer los pies en la tierra luego de semejante carrera.

"Si no es eso, al menos quisiera..."

El cigarrillo que aparece delante de él le hace levantar la mirada. Se queda helado en su sitio ni bien reconoce el rostro delante suyo. Su garganta se reseca y su boca es incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Una atisbo de burla es dibujado en los labios ajenos, y cuando le hace un gesto para invitarle a tomar aquello que ofrece, Tim no puede no irse a modo automático. 

—Parece que lo necesitas...—comenta, y su voz es mucho más grave de lo que lo recordaba.

Percibe amabilidad debajo de su aparente rudeza.

—Gracias...—responde él por lo bajo cuando la flama alcanza su droga no necesariamente apreciada.

Jason asiente apenas, limitándose a observarlo.

Se quedan callados un momento. El mayor parece particularmente consciente de que tipo de situación estaba escapando el otro, por lo que no muestra interés por presionar en ese preciso momento. Tim se dedica a utilizar ese único cigarro para calmar sus nervios ahora más alborotados. 

¿Es demasiado pronto para decir que preferiría regresar directo al infierno que estaba viviendo?

—Me has estado evitando...—dice finalmente su, ¿cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Hermano?

El menor traga grueso, prefiriendo mantenerse en silencio.

Las personas caminan por la calle sin tomarles la mayor importancia. Quien quiera que los viera no pensaría nunca que son personas que no se han visto en más de 3 años. Mucho menos dirían que comparten una historia juntos, o que esta misma historia no va necesariamente ligada al hecho de que, por papel, son hermanos.

—¿Pretendías seguir en ello?

Incluso cuando su voz parecía denotar reclamo, él sabía que Jay no estaba buscando provocarlo.

Debajo de esa apariencia, detrás de todas sus frustraciones...

—¿Te olvidaste de mi tan rápido, hermano?

Tim cierra los ojos momentáneamente.

—Desapareciste, Jason...

Su voz tiembla de manera apenas perceptible al agregar:

—Moriste.

Es turno del más alto de tomar su propio narcótico. Hay un aura oscurecida alrededor suyo. Por supuesto que Tim no se la pondría fácil. Él mismo no creía que existiera un camino fácil... Hace 3 años él tomó una decisión, una de la cual todavía se arrepiente.

—Te dije que era una mala idea, te pedí que no lo hicieras... ¿Por qué debería de ayudarte a redimirte ahora?

—¿No estás al menos un poco aliviado de verme? Estoy vivo, ¿no es lo que querías?

El cigarro va desvaneciéndose segundo a segundo. Para cuando se termina, su efecto parece evaporarse con la misma velocidad. Tim presiona los restos contra el material de su chaqueta —poco importándole si pudiera quemarse o no—, y luego le dedica una mirada enfadada al otro. Jason solo le observa. 

—¿Lo que quería?—repite, se niega a reconocer que su voz se alzó al menos un poco— Jason. Lo que quería es que no corrieras al peligro, ¿pero qué demonios podía decirte para detenerte? No te interesó mi opinión ahora, no veo por qué te interesa ahora...

Drake está listo para abandonarlo allí.

Huir a cualquier sitio sería perfecto.

Ni bien ha dado media vuelta la mano contraria le impide avanzar más. 

Él no lucha ni un momento cuando es rodeado por sus brazos.

Jason deja caer la coletilla y la aplasta sin más contemplaciones.

—Lo lamento, T...

Es cierto. Tim no es del tipo que prefiere hacer el amor antes que la guerra... Nunca ha ido tan lejos como para afirmar que es un pacifista... Pero cuando se trata de él... En vista de todo lo que pasaron juntos.

—Debí de escucharte esa noche...

Luego de lo que les costó admitir sus sentimientos. Incluso después de que todo parecía apuntar a que cualquier cosa entre ambos no tenía mayor sentido.

—Nunca debí irme... No debí dejarte así.

La noche en la que la familia Wayne perdió a uno de sus integrantes, 3 años antes, marcó un antes y un después. Jason Todd, siendo ayudado por Tim Drake, planificó el golpe que terminaría para siempre con el payaso de Gotham. Nadie más que ellos conocía cuál era la ubicación donde el desquiciado hombre tramaba el siguiente golpe, ni sabían lo que habían descubierto sería la broma asesina. En el momento en que Drake comprendió lo grave que era intentó detenerlo... Joker había decidido ir contra Gordon, y esta vez el golpe era en serio. Tim estaba seguro de que la muerte estaba en planes del payaso, y cuando, horas más tarde, la ubicación de su amante se desvaneció de todos los dispositivos pudo darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado. Ante su alterado estado de alerta Bruce le prohibió acudir allí para ayudarlo. Grayson se había separado ya de la familia, y para cuando Batman entró en acción el daño estaba hecho.

El caballero de Gotham recibió el golpe de su vida al ver a su hijo morir en sus brazos.

Eso es lo que le había dicho.

Eso es todo lo que sabía al respecto.

Las habituales problemáticas resultantes de los enfrentamientos con el payaso hicieron imposible para él recuperar el cuerpo. Ni Grayson ni él pudieron hacer mucho tampoco. 

Jason se volvió un recuerdo.

Su existencia sonaba a un retorcido rumor.

Así que verlo de nuevo, primero en un mensaje, y ahora en vivo, era todo un evento.

Y Tim desearía poder estar molesto.

Realmente quisiera poder golpearlo él mismo, y hacerle entender por qué desearía no volver a verlo.

Pero sus deseos no iban a la par con lo que sentía su corazón.

El odio que Jay sentía por el enemigo número uno de Gotham no era cualquier cosa. Era algo tan grande que formaba parte de todo lo que Jason era. ¿Cómo podría Tim no haberlo aceptado, si era parte de su persona?

Los brazos del menor se movieron con lentitud al principio, hasta que finalmente rodeó con más fuerza al contrario. 

Odiaba no poder luchar mucho más que eso.

Drake podría juzgar mucho lo que sea que pasara entre Dick y Damián solo por el hecho de que era un menor... Pero en el resto, era ilógico intentarlo. Burlarse de sus diferencias de edad era también un sin sentido, si recordaba que él y Jason no eran mucho mejores que ellos.

—Te odio....—musitó, y un gruñido acompañó la mentira dicha

Todd por poco sonrió.

—Lo sé, babybird... Lo sé...

.

.

.

El actual hombre a cargo de caja miró hacia la puerta en cuanto la campanilla sonó. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando el joven Wayne ingresó de nuevo, visiblemente más calmado, y se encaminó hacia éste con una expresión ligeramente divertida.

—Wayne.... —llamó, y Tim le miró curioso— Su padre me pidió llamarle hace un momento, pero preferí no interrumpirlo.... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Drake observó a Eggsy con una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una meca. No importaba cuánto le recordara que no era necesario la formalidad, o que su apellido no era ese, él continuaba persistiendo en ello.

—Perfectamente—admite, y se sorprende por no encontrar falsedad en su voz— Gracias por el tiempo... ¿Dijo que era urgente?—inquiere curioso

A menos que sus ordenes fueran arrastrarlo dentro, difícilmente regresaría allí tan rápidamente.

El rubio negó, su actitud despreocupada rompía totalmente la seriedad que su traje imponía. Por un momento, Tim imaginó que Jason sería justo de esa manera de estar usando semejante ropa.

—Solo estaba preocupado por ti, supongo—confiesa, y es siempre divertido para el otro ver cómo olvida de a ratos que se supone que debe hablarle como si fuera un anciano— Ha pasado un rato desde que saliste...

Tim frunció el ceño, pronto notó a un hombre salir de la sección donde su familia continuaba, seguro, probándose distintos patrones. No importaba qué tan buena fama tuvieran en Kingsman, Bruce continuaría buscando personalmente qué deberían de usar.

"Normal. El equivalente a una novia buscando vestido... Solo podía ser peor siendo que él está buscando 5 trajes distintos".

—¿Qué tanto rato?—cuestiona Drake, y cuando se acerca solo para mirar por la puerta entre abierta, contiene una sonrisa al ver a Damián acurrucado en uno de los pequeños sofás dispuestos en la sala.

El acento del otro le provoca una sonrisa.

—¿Quizá dos horas ya?

No puede creerlo fácilmente. No inmediatamente.

Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo, y vagamente escucha al otro llamar a Merlín —sabrán ellos que clase de broma es el origen de esto— cuando decide revisar las notificaciones. Un nuevo mensaje por parte del número que ya había registrado es lo único que capta su atención.

"Por si llegases a dudarlo... El rojo siempre es tu color"

Y él solo puede sonreír por lo bajo sin remedio alguno.

Los tres primeros son quisquillosos con su aspecto por una buena razón.

No importa qué tanto Jason asegure que no le interesa.

Fueron criados por un hombre que se sentía modelo, ¿qué más se podía esperar?

.

.

.

.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

.  
.  
.  
**Público**

 **Capítulo 12.** **_Incluso si no lleva el apellido con él_ **

 

 

A Bruce no le convence. No le agrada en lo absoluto, pero no es lo suficientemente horrendo como para que pueda descartarlo inmediatamente. El negro y una buena parte de la escala de grises está reservado para su trabajo nocturno por buenas razones. No es su jodido color. Tan sencillo como eso. Wayne no es feliz vistiendo esa prenda en particular porque no va con su sentido estético —porque en la privacidad de su mente puede darse el lujo de ser quisquilloso, sin ser muy evidente en el exterior—, pero, la situación actual le hace replantearse cada decisión que fue tomada con anterioridad. Él no destaca con ese traje... Kal-El, por otro lado...

—Es difícil superar un clásico, si me permite decir...—opina el sastre, y Bruce desearía poder iniciar un no muy amigable debate con Hart si no fuera porque su familia está allí.

Y si bien Clark tiene una idea clara de con quién se está casando, no está preparado para que se entere así de cómo es convivir con él realmente.

Como si saber su vida en las calles de Gotham fuese mucho menos grave.

—No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor...—admite Wayne con voz fúnebre.

Kent solamente puede dibujar un atisbo de sonrisa a la par que finge desconcierto. Él sabía en que tipo de aprieto se estaba metiendo desde el momento en que solicitó esas vacaciones en su trabajo. La idea de pasar esos días de en familia fue clara. No puede decir que no esté cumpliendo sus expectativas ahora. En realidad, salvo el hecho de que llevan horas allí, sí que están haciendo lo que quería. Pasar tiempo entre ellos junto con los chicos... Claro que no esperaba sumar a Harry Hart a la ecuasión.

Pero eso era un detalle menor.

—¿Desea probarse algo más?—cuestiona tranquilamente el castaño, y, a unos metros de ambos, Dick reconoce su paciencia.

El joven ha terminado sentándose a un lado del pequeño engendro demoníaco. Cuando Damián cayó primero no pudo evitar burlarse. Justo ahora lo envidia un poco. El muy cabezota fue capaz de dormirse allí, sin mayores contemplaciones, tras soltar un sencillo "Nos vemos al rato". ¡¿Cómo pudo siquiera adivinarlo?!

El hecho de que el propio organizador del evento se rindiera ni bien llegaron a la primera mitad era suficiente evidencia de lo titánico que era esta carrera contra el tiempo.

—Probaré el anterior una vez más—respondió Bruce, a lo que Grayson ahogó un quejido.

Había olvidado lo  **divertido**  que era salir así con Bruce.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que abandonaron el establecimiento las horas invertidas habían conseguido que el cielo se mostrase oscurecido. La noche bañaba las calles y aunque el distrito comercial de Metrópolis no le envidaba nada a Gótica, Bruce todavía consideraba un tanto vago el elegir esta sede por sobre la ya conocida. La realidad es que la fama de la franquicia británica le movió en su dirección meses antes, y tras el excelente resultado en su búsqueda por trajes adecuados para la boda de su protegido —si es que es válido llamar de este modo a un adulto como lo es Allen—, el sitio se volvió el de elección para él. Hubiese preferido, claro, que el sastre que conocía ya permaneciera en en su ciudad, pero comprendía que los negocios allí no le llevarían muy lejos. 

—B... 

El llamado le saca de sus pensamientos, y pronto cruza miradas con el otro, quien le observa con curiosidad. El murciélago se obliga a repasar la conversación anterior hasta que finalmente puede recordar qué estaba preguntando. Observa a sus chicos, y cuando ve a Damián intentar ahogar un bostezo contesta:

—No, no pienso que sea necesario... 

Clark asiente, a lo que los menores intercambian miradas. Ninguno pone mucha resistencia. El plan original era, claro, ir y venir en un solo día. Tim había esperado que la estancia se extendiera algunas horas, no necesariamente una noche entera, sin embargo no iba a ser él quien se negara a una noche libre. Entre lo que dedicaba a organizar el evento y mantenerse al tanto de los crímenes en la ciudad apenas era capaz de cerrar el ojo. Dick, por su parte, no podía quejarse demasiado. Habitualmente, desde que su padre comenzase a tomarse más tiempo para arreglar su vida personal, él y Dami se encargaban de patrullar. Gracias a que habían capturado a varios dolores de cabeza —otra vez— tenían este lapso de descanso que bien podrían comenzar a aprovechar. Al menos hasta que Nygma decidiera escapar de nuevo, o Pingüino tuviese la grandiosa idea de financiar a otra banda criminal, claro está. Así que cuando Clark —adivinando el deseo de su pareja de regresar cuanto antes— sugirió llevarlos personalmente con tal de ahorrar tiempo y recursos, fue un poco sorprendente la negativa por parte de Batman.

—Podemos pasar una noche fuera... —declara, haciendo que el menor del grupo le mire con cierto recelo, ante la duda expresada por la mirada del resto agrega— Qué o quién está bajando la tasa de crímenes nocturnos es un misterio en el que continuo trabajando... Tendrá esta noche de ventaja.

Los hombres asienten de maneras distintas a lo dicho. Unos de manera más evidente que otros. Es Grayson quien rompe el silencio unos minutos después:

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Alfred ahora para avisarle?

Tim, con teléfono en mano, responde:

—Me gustaría decir que le mandé un mensaje antes, pero fue él quien me advirtió temprano que no nos volveríamos a ver hoy... Envió un recado antes—declara, alzando la mirada hacia su padre, quien espera el mensaje— Dijo que encontró su traje ya, y no aceptará reclamos allí.

—Bien—es la única respuesta por parte de Wayne.

Si Alfred ha decidido ya, no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Eso lo sabe bien.

Lo mejor es no resistirse a un Wayne, inclusive si no lleva el apellido con él.

.

.

.

.

.

A Grayson le resulta todavía divertido lo mucho que las personas le observan cuando tiene un "tiempo en familia". Le resulta todavía más gracioso la manera en que el héroe de héroes parece avergonzarse incluso cuando han pasado situaciones mucho más penosas que estas. Al decidirse que pasarían la noche en Metrópolis él no pudo no sugerir que salieran juntos a cenar. Solían comer juntos cuando la situación lo permitía, era una de las muchas costumbres que Alfred afianzó en ellos desde temprana edad —seguramente Bruce mismo sufrió de la misma insistencia que el hombre podía llegar a mostrar—. Como esperaba su padre aceptó. Incluso el propio mocoso tenía el apetito suficiente como para no mostrarse arisco, por una vez, ante la idea de exponerse a la vista pública.

Ocurría pocas veces. Bruce Wayne, llamado príncipe de Gótica, acudiendo a una cena íntima en pleno Metrópolis. Era inusual verlo recorrer la ciudad luminosa. Era todavía más extraño que uno de sus protegidos fuese a su lado, ni qué decir de verlo con los tres que hoy día eran reconocidos como los herederos de Gótica. Pero, de eso a verlo salir junto con sus hijos y el hombre que muchos decían era su pareja formal era todo un suceso. 

Wayne nunca había intentado ocultar el hecho de que podía relacionarse con lo que considerara conveniente en cada ocasión. Las personas se habían acostumbrado a ello, probablemente, porque nunca se tomaba ninguna relación demasiado en serio. Las revistas de chismes habían decidido renunciar a sus diversos intentos de encontrarle la mujer perfecta, incluso cuando extendieron la búsqueda y los hombres peleaban para ser "La persona perfecta para Bruce Wayne". Su nombre encabezó la lista de "Los solteros más codiciados" por mucho tiempo... Hasta que un rumor simple comenzó. Un rumor iniciado por nada más y nada menos que el propio jefe del periódico más popular a nivel nacional.

Perry encontró demasiado curioso el que Kent estuviese presente en casi todos los eventos donde Wayne hacia acto de aparición. Sospechó aun más cuando empezó a pedir expresamente ser enviado a esos mismos sitios, y terminó convencido de que algo pasaba cuando, inesperadamente, Bruce  Wayne compró toda la empresa.

No tenía mucha más evidencia que esa, por supuesto. Pero esa sola información, siendo publicada por una editorial en especial, fue suficiente para que el mundo comenzara a sospechar junto con él. Cat Grant había ganado bastante con la exclusiva una vez que las personas comenzaron a buscar patrones también. Pronto no fue solo su empresa la que hablaba del tema, sino varios sitios tanto físicos como páginas web.

Clark quiso desmentirlo inmediatamente, por supuesto. No consideraba que este tipo de información en manos del público le diera una buena imagen como reportero. Bruce, en cambio, no parecía muy preocupado. Cuando le preguntó directamente si estaba dispuesto a decirlo en esas palabras exactas no supo discutirle. Decir que no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con B era mentir en toda regla, y aunque su prometido pudo hacerlo por ambos, él no se animó a pedirlo de ninguna manera.

Las personas suponían, entonces, que algo pasaba. Pero no había pruebas.

Más que chismes ocasionales del reportero viajando a Gótica, o rumores de que las visitas de que el empresario llegaba a Metrópolis por algo más que negocios, nadie tenía evidencia.

Hasta que la familia Wayne apareció en el restaurante más importante de la ciudad acompañado del tímido hombre. 

Y aunque las personas allí eran pocas, considerando lo exclusivo del sitio, todos pudieron notar fácilmente cómo varios teléfonos apuntaban en su dirección. 

La evidencia definitiva de que Bruce Wayne estaba en algo serio se manifestó ante ellos.

—Pensé que tenías que reservar con meses de anticipación para entrar aquí... —comentó el reportero, a lo que su prometido solo sonrió ligeramente.

Si alguien gritó o no, era difícil decirlo.

—Es un tanto complicado conseguir acceso, sí... —admite Grayson, uniéndose a la conversación, y muestra su teléfono— Siempre que no conozcas a la persona adecuada.

Damián soltó un resoplido apenas perceptible.

—O utilices a las personas indicadas—musitó por lo bajo.

Tim intentó no reírse de manera demasiado evidente.

Dick no era conocido por tener relaciones normales. O un actuar normal. No tenía tantos conocidos —en el mundo real, al menos—, pero tenía y usaba ampliamente lo que Bruce le había entregado sin notar al adoptarlo varios años atrás: popularidad. Y, en la era digital, tener tantos seguidores como él era ser dueño de una porción del mundo.

Su padre tenía cuentas en diversas redes sociales, claro. Pero su uso estaba limitado a puro negocio. Drake caminaba por ese mismo camino. Posteaba muy raras veces y cuando lo hacía era mayormente para mantener la fachada de joven millonario que requería para tener una imagen limpia. Dick, en cambio, no tenía límites. Desde publicaciones meticulosamente planeadas hasta fotos sin ninguna clase de contexto. Él podía usar Twitter del mismo modo que usaba Instagram. Con cualquiera sacaba provecho.

Prueba de ello es que solo le bastó publicar cómo esperaba tener una cena con su padre en Metrópolis, y fueron solo minutos antes de que grandes cadenas comerciales ofrecieran sus restaurantes para ser la sede tal reunión familiar en distintos mensajes públicos que culminaron en el acceso a este restaurante en particular.

Cuando el gerente se acercó personalmente hasta el millonario, Dick sonrió de manera encantadora.

No, él no necesitaba publicar nada sobre su cuerpo —aunque caía en ello ocasionalmente, muy rara vez—. 

El muy cabrón tenía un arma secreta que usaba a la perfección.

Su sonrisa era suficiente para manejar masas.

—Joven Wayne, es un placer verlo... —decía el educado sujeto.

Y si bien todos sabían que ninguno de sus hijos se apellidaba realmente como él, todos decidían llamarles de aquella manera.

Claro que el único que se inflaba de orgullo era Grayson.

No era que fuese demasiado presuntuoso, solo era parte de su  _brillante_  personalidad.

—Es bueno estar aquí—fue la sincera respuesta del moreno, y Drake solo pudo sonreír de manera más discreta.

Faltaban solo unos meses para la boda, y él, por lo menos, comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que "algo íntimo" estaba lejos de su realidad.

Ojalá Kent se diera cuenta de lo complicado que era mantener algo para sí mismo una vez que llegabas a ser parte de esta familia.

Casarse con Batman siendo Superman sería sencillo comparado con unirse a Bruce Wayne siendo Clark Kent.

.

.

.


End file.
